Auratic Guardian's
by Time Materia
Summary: Previously: Aura speaks through the mist. "Kieko I don't want to fight you." "You don't have a choice." "I will fight Hiei. Perhaps he can give me the answers I need." Follow along those left behind in midst the chaos and blows. The Guardians have returned.
1. Women are your worst Nightmare

Aura Speaks through the Mist

Summary: Kieko, girlfriend to Yusuke Urameshi is fed up with his inconsiderate behavior; she only has one other option go through what he has and give herself a push to be his equal, in every way.

Piece Start:

"Alright Dark tournament fans we have the newbies Team Guardian and the team Rokuyukai!" Koto called out as the team before them stepped up to the plate. The young guardian in green stepped up before Koto looked back and forth between the two.

"Alright team captains choose your battle conditions." The fox girl told them. She eyed the two before turning to the woman in green.

"A series with One on One matches with the overall victory determined by getting the most points." She told her. The male in front of her smirked with a nasty look on his face, Kieko at the moment was already annoyed with him. With his disgusting look in his eyes. Zeru was his name he was a tall, muscular demon with broad shoulders and long, sharp ears. His hair is blond, parted down the middle, with each section spiked up at an angle. He wore a dark blue muscle shirt and khakis, as well as black boots. His blue eyes would always give a cold stare, even in the midst of battle.

He was weak.

His own downfall.

"Alright Team captains choose your fighters!"

The woman in green stayed and the small child stepped up to the plate. He grinned before looking up at her. Rinku had brown hair, parted down the middle, with each section spiked at an angle. He has three pink stars tattooed just below his left eye. He wore a long-sleeve yellow shirt, with a red sleeveless one over it. He wears the hat to the side and also carries a pouch containing something? Rinku is one of the most human-looking demons in the entire stadium, with no physical demonic traits whatsoever. She was impressed, he reminded her of one of the kids in her middle school. Sota or something.

"Hey lady, you should take off the cloak, you're probably really cute." Kieko flushed at his little compliment before petting his head. Kieko was being quite friendly to the demon, ruffling his hair like he was familiar to her. Like a bratty brother almost. Kieko felt strangely connected to him especially since she herself was an only child.

"Wish I could kiddo." She spoke before they stepped back away from each other to take their sides.

"Team Rokuyukai's own Rinku and Team Guardian Leader! And BEGIN!" She called out bringing down her hand to signal the beginning of the fight.

Rinku jumped back before chuckling softly and vanished as he began to shoot off indifferent directions. She felt him, he couldn't mask his energy that's for sure but she didn't underestimate him simply because he was a child. Children could get really creative when they wanted to. He was cute for sure but he had a trick up his sleeve and it was one that she didn't mind revealing. As he shot behind her, she lifted her foot and slammed it into his chest as he went flying across the platform. A frown was on her face and she could feel the lustful stares that were coming her way. She hated it, she knew she should have changed clothes but she just didn't have time!

"**It seems that LEADER waste's no time, pummeling her opponent! Even a child! She is brutal!"  
**

Rinku got up with a groan and stomped his foot in disbelief. A human woman no less, knocking him over like he was some type of toy! It made him angry but at the same time intrigued. This female, a human girl knocking him on his ass? How did she do it?

"Jeez lady! I can't believe you'd hit a kid like that!" He teased her. He shot at her again and she moved with him kind of like a dance, she almost reminded them of a red haired fox with the way she was moving. She held a content smile on her face as she moved. When he grazed her side with a kick she slammed her fist into his chest with a chuckle. She seemed to have her 'boyfriend's' way of fighting; atleast with her fists. Kieko was a physical fighter, always has been, only because of Yusuke's perverted ways. During her training she was more hand to hand combat than spirit energy. She didn't shirk her training on her spirit energy but she felt like she had missed out on some of her lessons.

"**Rinku has to be at a loss with the way she dodges his attacks like that!"**

She chuckled and shrugged. "I won't underestimate you just because you're a child. Looks can be deceiving ya know! But your speed is impressive, I give you full marks for that!" She praised. He blushed a tad, he had never gotten praised before especially from a really pretty girl, and it was a nice feeling.

"Oi! GET IT TOGETHER RINKU!" The demons in the crowd called out.

Kieko frowned and looked to Rinku who pulled something out of his bag, were those Yoyo's? That's different. She furrowed a brow before her eyes caught that they were laced with his spirit energy. Thank Genkai for all that training for sure.

"**The crowd's as anxious as I am! Why hasn't the leader of the guardian's or Rinku spilt blood yet!?"**

"I guess I'll fight seriously now since you know I'm not weak!" He spoke holding them up to brandish them to her. Raising an eyebrow Kieko's eyes narrowed as she felt the energy beneath the plastic.

"My Serpant Yoyo's, you have no chance, now that I've gotten serious." He told her.

"I'll fight seriously too~" She purred quietly. At her words the wind picked up and she looked at him with her chocolate pools, it was something she had picked up from Yusuke. Her stare down was almost as good as his.

He scoffed and let loose his yoyo's at her. She narrowed her eyed before closing them. She relaxed her stance before her cloak shifted behind her and she lifted the sides of her skirt like a curtsy.

"**The leader of team guardian is doing something funky with her skirt!"**

Rinku eyed her strangely before two rods fell out of her skirt; they were made with spirit energy. He didn't understand but before he could comprehend it, she had moved, the two rods shooting at him with no remorse. He used his Yoyo's effectively stopping them and thoroughly distracting him. She pulled her fist back before she chuckled.

"SHOT GUN!" She called out as mini bullets shot out from her hand towards the male. His eyes widened as they hit his chest and sent him flying into the wall. He hit the wall and Kieko turned to Koto.

"I'll start the count! 1…2…3…4….5…Rinku is getting up!" She called but continued the count as Rinku tried to stand but fell down on his stomach. It was like she had stolen his energy and enforced it back onto his body.

"6…7…8…9….and 10! The Leader of the GUARDIANS is Victorious!" She called out. Kieko smiled and jumped down before she stepped passed the young child in the aqua blue cloak.

"You're turn _**Kōrime.**_" Kieko spoke as the small girl stepped and jumped onto the platform.

"Team Rokuyukai's Roto Vs. The Guardians kōrime and BEGIN!"

Roto smirked at her his sickly grey face taking a twisted look. She frowned and looked to him before she watched him morph his finger into a blade. She glared at him with disdain something she didn't often have, it was hard to see under the cloak.

"So you're like them, the Toguro's." She spoke in a cold voice. He almost shivered. She lifted her hand and blew something at him, the small stones were made of ice. They sliced at his clothing before his words stopped her in her tracks.

"I know where your brother is."

She stilled and he smirked before taking a step forward. She jumped back and looked up at him with her brilliant red eyes. She would retrieve the information out of him anyway she could even if it meant she'd have to kill him, something else she was not fond of.

"He always uses that dumb trick." Rinku hissed lowly.

"It doesn't matter as long as he wins." Zeru spoke.

"And if you don't surrender I will kill him with the push of this little button." She narrowed her eyes before she stood straight and her body began to glow a soft white color almost if it was feathered. She know knew he was lying, a demon like that? Kill her brother? Not possible.

"Stop looking at me like that. Like you're better than me. You're a pathetic little girl."

The surrounding area dropped in temperature before she opened her hand and it looked as though snowflakes shot passed her encasing him in ice leaving only his hands free. Ankles and wrists bound she glared at him from where she had been standing.

"Betting one thing is hefty gamble. I know better. You cannot kill my brother with whatever sick demon you have under your thumb." Her voice was cold, devoid of warmth or even life.

"_Kōrime-san! _Please, you believe in mercy don't you!?" He knew his time was up. He should have known never to threaten someone like that, but his past conquests didn't show him that.

It lifted him and she pulled something out before kneeling and shooting into the air, her body twisting before she stilled and her lips parted.

"No."

She fell and the blade she had cut him all the way through before she landed on the ground gracefully. She flicked her blade, the blood flying off of it before she turned to Koto.

"WINNER BY DEATH IS Kōrime!"

"And just what the fuck, do you mean, you have a second set of detectives!" Yusuke growled at the eye level Koenma, the ruler of the spirit world. Koenma let out a sigh before crossing his arms as Botan looked at him with a questioning look.

"Yes do tell."

"They aren't detectives, they are the guardians. They protect the veil between the worlds, Human, Spirit and Demon world. The barriers between the three worlds were breached because we didn't have the guardians before. But since you have been settled into being a spirit detective then I had the time to implement them." He told the males before him. Hiei didn't care for these so called Guardians as long as it didn't involve Yukina.

-

The woman bound in Orange stepped to the ring before she rolled her shoulders and looked at the male in front of her. He was emitting heat and she relished in it. He wasn't aware that the woman he was about to fight absorbed fire, heat, anything hot. Her spirit awareness was higher than Kuwabara's but instead of manifesting it into a sword or a gun she in turn used it like a sponge. She trained and tested what she could absorb and found that fire was the only thing she could take on. Her and Yukina got along like a house on fire.

"I'll take this one on, he's been irritating me. Prick." The woman in orange spoke with a scoff.

She leaned on her hip showing off her thigh, a deep red tattoo embroidered into her skin, the shape of a flame licking at the flesh.

"Your fire is pretty impressive to someone…average. But it's a shame that your fire is going to be snuffed right out." The woman spoke, the male in turned snarled as his body lit up, encased in fire. Smirking to herself she tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"FIGHT!"

His fire shot at her and she gasped as it engulfed her. Her body seemed to vanish into the flames as if she was taken over by his fire. Zeru looked at the smoldering woman as she hit the ground and he scoffed.

"Snuffed huh? You can rot in hell, bitch."

"It seems as the orange clad female, has been snuffed out herself! There is no trace of her. Zeru is just too badass!"

Zeru began to return to his teams side before a laugh rang out in the silenced stadium.

"Oh yes, he's so talented, I'm reluctant to rip his pretty boy face off." She spoke as she whipped off the cloak and let the cigarette dangle from her lips, lit. She could hear the yelling from the stadium and she looked back before smirking at the crowd. She swallowed the last bit of the fire before she shook off her high.

"I'll end this right now." She lifted her arms before grunted.

"Fire Art secret Technique." The woman started as she closed her eyes and clenched her hands into a fist before she stepped forward and shot into the air. Her body twisted and she held open her hand.

"Fire Cannon!" His eyes widened before she watched his body get taken away by her fire canon. Zeru would be dangerously cooked to a crisp. The cannon took him to the wall where, he lay in a pile of ashes. She thrust her cape behind her and lit a new cigarette as she landed in the ring.

"And the Guardians take another point! Zeru has been eliminated by death. 3 points to team Guardian!" Was heard over the radio. Koenma looked to Yusuke before he sighed softly.

"I will not tell you who they are but I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out." He made a pointed stare to Kurama who looked away with a frown. He had figured out that one of them was familiar, he could feel it. He wondered if Hiei could feel it too.

"But Koenma sir, How come you didn't atleast tell me, about the Guardians!" Botan asked, she was kind of hurt that he would keep this from her. The guardians of the veil, she couldn't help but feel like they were familiar somehow.

"It was need to know. You know I don't pick the guardians myself. They are /chosen/." The masked fighter looked at Koenma before she smirked underneath her mask. She knew the new guardians would be fine, she had trained them herself.

"Guardians Smardians, we have more important things to discuss, like Toguro and our next fight." Kazuma huffed.

"For once the buffoon is correct."

"Perhaps we should go see our competition." Kurama spoke softly before the others nodded. Koenma huffed before running a hand through his brown hair, he was gonna have a headache by the time the tournament would be over. He was more worried over his team. Would Yusuke truly be ok when he found out?

Would they defeat Toguro?

What was /her/ connection to him, one that was kept from him?

Koenma had questions with no answers and that annoyed him deeply. Yusuke led the way walking out the door with Kuwabara and Kurama right after him. Botan jogged out and Hiei hung back before he addressed Koenma himself.

"Koenma. Against my better instincts, I'm gonna trust that /she/ is not here." Was all he said before Koenma inwardly hung himself, Hiei was gonna kill him.

As they made their way to the arena, Yusuke watched as demons cleared a walk way for him and his team. So the boogeyman stories about him were real, he could hear them in the jeers of the demons.

"Alright demon fans we have the Team Rokuyukai's original leader Chu vs. the Leader of the Guardians! Fighters please take your place in the ring." The leader jumped and stepped up before she stretched a bit. Chu was well built, muscular and an excellent posture when he is sober apparently. Very tall, towering over her most definitely. He has a long, blue mohawk with two ponytails in the back. The two ends of his hair are wrapped up with a red ribbon. He has a messy and rather short goatee and mustache, as well as two green-striped tattoos under his eyes. He wears fur-lined black boots and a fur-lined tank top. He also has olive green pants and a red belt. He speaks with an Australian accent from whats she's heard so far.

"So you're Chu. I've heard of your drunk self, ya remind me of someone I know." Her voice rang out. It easily stood out in Yusuke's ears and he couldnt believe it. She chuckled when he rose an eyebrow and laughed loudly.

"What's a guardian like ya doin in a competition like this? Doesn't seem like your cup of jin yeah?" He slurred. She chuckled.

"Ah well, I'll reminisce some other time." She spoke before she heard the jeers of the crowd, she really couldn't believe how freaking rude they were. She knew they all needed a good slap to the face.

"Oi guardian! I asked ya question." She looked at him with a smirk before stepping forward.

"I hope you'll provide me a good challenge." She spoke.

He chuckled and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"You're pretty cute, I reckon I might fall in love with ya." He teased. Kieko wasn't having any of that, she lifted her fist before slamming it into his stomach, her follow through was flawless. He gasped as he skidded backwards on the platform. Her eyes widened as she eyed what was in his hand, her cloak! DEMON BASTARD!

Yusuke did not expect that at all, Kieko, his girlfriend, the woman of his dreams, fighting in the same tournament as him. Koenma made sure that he made his way to his booth before that happened, he wasn't dying right now, he was way to pretty for it.

"So the human girl's made her way to a tournament like this." Hiei spoke, perhaps he was interested in the notion alone, she looked to be fearless but he knew not everyone was like that. Her fearlessness was genuine. Her reason for being here was intriguing.

"So I was correct." Kurama spoke quietly.

She brushed her hair from her neck before she sighed. "Chu ya big meany, ya blew my cover. Ah well." She shrugged before Koto frowned.

"You guys are having way too much fun, BEGIN THE FIGHT!" She called out before Kieko readied her fists and Chu chuckled as he tossed her cloak to her team members.

"Now love, don't underestimate me."

She chuckled and lifted her hand as she turned to the side, her finger pointing at him.

"Don't worry Chu. I won't."

"I didn't come all this way to babysit a drunkard." She mocked with a cold look in her eyes.

She spoke as the light began to gather at her finger tip and she shivered as the energy coursed through her body. She purred as he vanished. She didn't worry about it, sensing energy was her thing. Her finger was still gathering energy before she felt him behind her. She stilled and jumped forward before rolling and firing at him in succession. Chu smirked before it hit his skin and scorched it, he wondered if she was even trying and by the look on her face she wasn't. 

"My spirit gun, courtesy of my master. I've got about 4 shots left and one of em could put ya on the brink of death. Once upon a time, I could only fire 1 a day but, I was a weakling back then." She confessed with a smile on her face. Kieko had many options at the moment, Chu wasn't too much of a challenge in all honesty but she had one reason to fight through this and win.

And that was to get to Toguro.

Surely he knew that she was here now, after all, he had threatened to kill her should Yusuke not attend the tournament, or so she heard. The committee wasn't too concerned with her team and she intended to keep it that way.

"This here is Ogre killer." He heard. The female didn't know what that was, some type of alcohol?

"Man that stuffs lethal! Ogre killer, ya take a sip and you end up jail the next day with a demon ya really don't wanna know!" Koto spoke as Chu took a gulp, gulp after gulp until he consumed it all.

"And Chu is definitely taking more than a sip!"

He began to stumble and sway and Kieko's eyes widened before her lips stretched into a smile. Now he was getting serious and for that she was grateful, it wasn't often that women were in these kinds of tournaments and she was upset about the looks she kept getting. The males scorning her, a woman could be your worst nightmare.

She would be their worst nightmare.

Chapter 1 End

Flashbacks are a comin~


	2. Drunk fighting is awful

Aura Speaks through the Mist

Summary: Kieko, girlfriend to Yusuke Urameshi is fed up with his inconsiderate behavior; she only has one other option go through what he has and give herself a push to be his equal, in every way.

Last piece:

"_Man that stuffs lethal! Ogre killer, ya take a sip and you end up jail the next day with a demon ya really don't wanna know!" Koto spoke as Chu took a gulp, gulp after gulp until he consumed it all._

_"And Chu is definitely taking more than a sip!" _

_He began to stumble and sway and Kieko's eyes widened before her lips stretched into a smile. Now he was getting serious and for that she was grateful, it wasn't often that women were in these kinds of tournaments and she was upset about the looks she kept getting. The males scorning her, a woman could be your worst nightmare._

_She would be their worst nightmare. _

Piece Start:

She could see his aura flaring around him and she furrowed her brow. She widened her stance and shifted her hands. She looked to him before smirking. "Cmon now." She spoke before she vanished and shifted behind him. He turned before he vanished as well. She gasped when he reappeared and shoved his fist in her stomach.

Koorime's eyes widened before she tugged on the girl with an Orange cloak. Said girl looked down to the little ice demon before she patted her top.

"I know. 15 solid hits on our leader."

Kieko, skidded back and rubbed her stomach, damn that hurt. That demon had a punch on him, but she couldn't help but grin in some type of glee. A challenge.

She wanted that. Kieko did feel bad though for not telling Yusuke, he deserved to know. She shook her head before she focused, not now. Yusuke didn't even bother to tell her he was in the tournament. He would be fine not knowing.

The drunken fighter step forward and vanished. She still felt him and that was her saving grace. She turned and slammed her foot into his side, it was coated in her spirit energy hence his stilled movement. Her own energy was paralyzing his own! Causing him to still before she pushed off his side and turned before back tucking in the air. She landed on her feet before pushing off the ground and front tucked, her legs wrapping around his neck. She settled before she threw her weight forward and rolled, her legs slamming the giant demon into the ring. She let go and jumped back.

"Wow! Can I just say WOW? The Leader of the Guardian's seemed to use her own feminine prowess to get Chu on the ground! I gotta take some lessons from her!"

Chu groaned and sat up rubbing his head as Koto began her count.

"1…2…3…4.! And Chu is back up on his feet." Chu wiped his mouth and smirked before he opened his palm as it began to glow red. He was impressed with her moves. She let out a breath as he gathered energy, she lifted her hand and brushed a hair behind her ear before pointing her finger at him as it began to glow white.

"My ogre killer will trump your puny spirit detective knock off spirit gun." He spoke.

Her eyes widened before she chuckled lowly. She took the energy that gathered at her finger and redirected it to her palm.

"That's cute that you think that way Chu. You may have heard of Yusuke's power but you are foolish to think I am anything like him." She spoke before her hand got brighter she jumped as he did before thrusting her hand at his airborne body;

"Seishin Paji!*" She called out as his own power shot toward her. She gasped as it overwhelmed her. She rolled as she was enveloped in it. She looked at him before gasping.

"Watashi wa kyozetsu suru." She whispered as she curled into a ball absorbing the energy. The energy that he had sent at her with a laugh swirled around her, scorching her uniform and tearing through it before it turned around and shot at him as she landed on her feet with her palm opened. 

Yusuke was at a loss, his girlfriend was brutal. He turned to where Koenma was supposed to be and couldn't find the pacifier junkie. He wanted to know how and why she had such power within her. Her spirit purge, that's what she called it. It was fucking brutal. 

She was such a bad ass.

Gods, he was turned on by that. He stepped forward and his hands gripped the railing. She was fighting for her life and she was winning. Besides the other girl and Kieko he saw that one was literally a fire cannon. He prayed he didn't get pitted against his girlfriend.

"1…2…3…4"

That would not look good.

Botan clapped and cheered before jogging passed them. She jogged down the stairs and jumped over the railing to cheer loudly.

Kuwabara was at a loss at the moment himself. Kieko, she was his friend. And girls shouldn't fight and men shouldn't fight girls it's against the code of honor! How could she even think of it?! Matter of fact who trained her, she looked so strong so fearless. She was the Guardian leader that Koenma spoke of before. But for her to be this strong was unheard of. She must have just discovered her powers, but to use them like this? That was insane. Her spirit energy was crackling under her skin, he could feel it.

He shook his head and turned to the female next to the one in the aqua cloak. The one with the orange one just like his hair, he sensed that she was no slouch either. Her energy was just simmering like lava; it almost felt like it would burn him. 

"5…6…7…8…"

Kurama was over thinking this, he had to be, just why would Kieko join the tournament. He knew that Yusuke had not seen her over the three months that he was training Genkai, he did mention that he kept feeling a strange energy around the compound, one that grew every night. That alone caused Kurama deduce that she was in fact trained by Genkai herself. Her spirit energy, the way she moved, her slick mouth, though the last one could be Yusuke's fault.

She watched Chu hit the ground as his head cracked the pavement. Her ears picked up his groan and she purred at it.

"9….10!"

"Don't underestimate me." She murmured before turning to the referee.

"CHU HASN'T RISEN! By default, Leader of the Guardians is the winner!" Koto called out.

"TEAM GUARDIANS WILL ADVANCE, PLEASE UPDATE THE SCORBOARD!" She called into the mic before lifting Kieko's hand. The leader looked a little worse for wear, her clothing was torn and her body felt tired. Two matches but they were decent ones. She turned and jumped off the stage before she was encased in a hug by the Blue haired reaper.

"Botan.." Kieko murmured as she stroked her hair. Kieko smiled at her and Botan giggled.

"You were fantastic! Your technique was flawless!"

"Thanks!"

"So whose the rest of your team?" Botan asked in curiosity, they were quiet but that didn't stop Botan from eyeing them in interest.

"It's a secret~" Kieko teased. Botan huffed and crossed her arms. She hated not being in the loop. Kieko giggled and Botan frowned when Kieko put her cloak back on. She put the hood back on and sighed softly.

"Kieko…are you hiding from Yusuke?"

She stiffened and her team followed her as they started to exit the arena their fights done for the day. 

"I wouldn't hide from someone who lies to me all the time." She spoke coldly as they exited. That struck something in Botan. Yusuke had screwed up big time, Kieko sounded really upset. She had to tell him. She had to let him know that Kieko was okay, and she was pissed at him.

As the door closed, Kieko sighed and leaned against the wall before she was picked up by one of the taller members.

"Shizuru-san.." The older girl nodded under her cloak. "Rest Kieko. It'll be alright." The leader nodded and closed her eyes. They walked back to the hotel before the tiny girl spoke up.

"Shizuru?"

"Yes Yukina?"

"Kieko will be alright?"

"Of course."

The two girls behind them, one in a purple cloak the other in a black cloak sighed in unison. The girl in the black cloak inwardly frowned. She didn't want to come to this tournament but only did so as a favor to Blake. The one in the purple cloak, they had been sent here together.

By the Goddess.

They arrived at the hotel before they walked in and passed Yusuke and his team. The male immediately looked at his sleeping girlfriend in her arms. His frown was on his lips and he made his way over to her. When he reached for Kieko, Shizuru moved back and his hands touched a barrier of ice. He frowned and took his hand back before he growled.

"I thought I told you before not to touch my leader, Yusuke Urameshi." The small ice maiden spoke. Kieko didn't wake up, she had so much energy to restore. She grumbled in her sleep and whined.

"Stupid." A small voice spoke behind Shizuru. 

She eyed Kurama and her gaze eyed the team before her. They were strong she knew this. Her eyes connected with Genkai's and she smiled softly.

"What did you call me?" Yusuke growled. Shizuru turned and Blake stepped forward her eyes narrowed under her hood.

"You know she gave up everything for you. And you couldn't even have the decency to thank her." She lifted her finger and pointed at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Some boyfriend." Blake spoke gently before she turned, her eyes lingering on Yusuke before they turned and made their way into the elevator. The doors closed and they rode it in silence. It was uncommon for them to be silent like that. They were usually so spirited, so what got them down like this?

The doors opened and they walked to their room before Yukina opened the door. The large man was sitting on a couch with a smirk on his lips.

"Toguro."

"The new guardians of the veil, I am quite honored to finally meet you." He spoke with a deep chuckle.

"Honored enough to leave, I would hope." The girl in the dark cloak spoke quietly before she took a seat on the loveseat. She wasn't intimidated by Toguro, nor was she shaking from his energy but, she did want him to leave.

"Not Likely. I came to see my Niece, but it seems that she needs her rest." He then stood and turned away from them as he walked towards the door.

"Have a good evening, ladies." He told them as the door slammed behind him. Every part of Shizuru wanted to knock those stupid shades off his face. Looking down at the female in her arms, she could feel herself growing angrier. Stupid.

Poor Kieko.

First Yusuke, Now Toguro. The girl needed a break.


	3. Guardians, Unify!

Aura Speaks through the Mist

Summary: Kieko, girlfriend to Yusuke Urameshi is fed up with his inconsiderate behavior; she only has one other option go through what he has and give herself a push to be his equal, in every way.

Last piece:

Piece Start:

Yusuke was truly at a loss, his girlfriend was here fighting a tournament with 4 other girls. And Koenma didn't tell him anymore than that. It pissed him off. He had heard that they weren't fighting today and for that he was grateful. The girl with the aqua cloak, she was familiar. He only knew one ice demon and that was Yukina. Was that girl Yukina? He had to let Hiei know, it was only right but then again whose to say Hiei wouldnt skin him alive?

Yusuke chuckled and continued to eat his croissant.

"Urameshi, I had this dream.." Kuwabara spoke as he at down in front of Yusuke on the couch.

"Was she hot?"

"Dammit Urameshi! Wheres Hiei or Kurama, they're good at stuff like this."

"Haven't seen em." Yusuke spoke finishing off his croissant and drinking his coffee. The door opened and the masked fighter walked in before taking a set and closing her eyes. She didnt have anything to say. They didn't look at her only a few glances here and there. She had been out, with Kieko. Making sure the girl hadnt gotten rusty while she was out of training. But as to Genkai's expectations she was just as swift and agile as usual. She had asked the girl why she had not spoken to Yusuke yet.

_"I won't speak to him unless he agree's to stop lying to me."_

The girl was truly hurt by his callousness, she knew that Yusuke loved her, more than anything but, he didnt want her to be in danger. And by lying to her, gave her the incentive to find out the answers on her own. Down to every last tear she shed over the male.

"Kieko is a really good fighter huh Urameshi?"

Yusuke stiffened and nodded his head. "She is. I never thought she had that kind of power. And to steal my signature technique too." He murmured grumpily. Kuwabara shook his head at the simplicity of his friend, is that all he worried for, Kieko stealing his techniques?

"She must have got a master or something?" Kuwabara suggested, he knew that from the way he was reading her spiritual energy, that she had way more power than she was letting on. He couldnt believe it himself, little Kieko, a fighter. A Badass from the way she put Chu down a man thrice her size. He frowned and then he saw Urameshi stand as did the mask fighter. He looked at the time before following them outside.

"I intend to get answer's from her after our match. Why would she keep something like this from me?" Yusuke murmured to himself. The masked fighter looked up at him and walked past them both.

"Perhaps you should ask yourself that question." She spoke wisely as they got to the arena and saw that Kurama and Hiei were no where to be found. Yusuke got a bad feeling about this and what the masked fighter said put him on edge as well. Did he really keep so much from Kieko? He did. He kept a lot from her, so he couldnt blame her for being angry with him. But to enter a demon tournament, that's insane.

More insane than he was.

And he'd be damned if anything happened to her while he was still living.

-

Kieko looked at her team mates and she turned to Blake.

"Kurama and Hiei are missing, we'll locate them, Along with the doctor's two flunkies. We'll find them, kill the flunky, then find the master." She nodded before Kieko lifted an orb of light.

"Guardians, Unify." She spoke softly as a light encased all of them. Blake coated in a purple color, Shizuru in Orange, Yukina is aqua, Kieko in green and Kyame in black. They stepped down onto the ground before Kieko looked to Blake.

Blake nodded and was lifted into the air by her wings as she took off searching for Kurama and Hiei's aura's. She synced the coordinates over to her team. Dressed in a mini skirt, that was purple, with a black halter top, and purple sleeves that wrapped around her arms leaving her hands free. She felt her feet wrapped in knee high black and white boots before she shot in the direction of the two, she could find them. The others would follow. She just had to concentrate. She closed her eyes as she floated in midair, before she felt the dragon aura and the fox aura. She took off for it and her eyes narrowed. A Robot?

She squeaked and flew upward as the arm reached for her. She circled it and went under the arm, her eyes constantly searching for Hiei and Kurama. She saw the injured male on the ground and her eyes widened as her wings carried her to him. She grabbed him and he growled as the hand slammed into where they were a moment ago.

"Tch, What the hell is going on here?"

Lifting a hand she placed it to her ear before smirking.

"I'm in position!" Kyame spoke, her voice being carried to the other group.

"Oh a new comer to the party, no matter. **Gatasubal! Kill the girl as well!**"

She gasped as Hiei dodge-rolled out of the way as it came again.

"I refuse to die like this!" She called out as shot up and opened her palms before they began to glow red as she aimed and fired. The crackling ball of energy hit the opened claws of the creature before it vanished. What in the hell was it made of?!

Her eyes widened as it still came at her. Something shot at her and grabbed her from the air, as they skidded against the grass. She whimpered in his arms, she heard the familiar words.

"_Gwrthod Iâ!_"

_{Ice Rejection}_

Yukina stepped down and grinned at Kurama as he held Blake in his arms. Blake looked up at him as Yukina lifted herself into the air and held up the barrier. Yukina was dressed in a kimono styled dress, with a pleated skirt. A White bow was wrapped around her waist and her feet were encased with white strap heels. She turned to look at Blake who frowned inwardly. Soon the other guardians floated to the ground before Kieko smirked.

"_Ice Burn._" Kieko spoke before she jumped up and out of the way. Yukina lifted her hand before twirling her wrist and recreating her rapier. She twirled before slamming the tip into the ground and encasing the ground in ice. Shizuru jumped up, her fists crackling before they slammed into the ice causing the mist to roll over the clearing, covering Hiei and Kurama as well as the others.

"Gatasubal, he will continue to follow you, he doesnt have pain or feelings he only thinks of the kill!" The lizard spoke as the mist rolled over him.

"I can appreciate that." Kyame whispered into the air.

At that she came flying at him, her large scythe in her hands as she hit the front and jumped back, Cocking the chamber and switching it.

"_Dark Mint_." Kieko spoke running at it and moving quickly along side Blake, whose hands were in cased in her Aura. She bore no weapon and neither did Kieko, fists were good enough. Their Yells were enough, like they themselves were demons, which startled Kurama to say the least. This was the same girl that Yusuke had gone through hell and high water to protect. But now here she was fighting like some mad woman. Kieko pushed out the air before Kyame stood underneath the Robot with apprehension. Kieko gasped and lifted her hand creating some type of spirit insignia beneath the girl pulling her away from the Robots incoming foot.

They evaded before the robots arm lifted and shot what seemed to be energy at Kieko, who deflected it and tossed some energy toward Blake, who absorbed it and took a stance. Her arms opened before they lifted and cut through the air with her hands. One arced blast followed by another before Blake jumped into the air and twirled, the aura blasts connecting to the monster robot. That didn't stop the creature though.

"Spearmint!" Kieko called out before Kyame ran at the monster robot, sliding underneath his legs and slicing through the surface of his legs, Yukina also started her move. She froze the ground in a path that she could skate on as she slid past Kyame cutting the metal, with the sounds a sparks flying off. The Large beast turned and tried to grab at them before they vanished and appeared above him, twirling their weapons and slicing through the arms.

But as he said, nothing seemed to be working. Kurama's eyes narrowed before he quickly got an idea and Hiei took off to grab at the Lizard that seemed to want to escape.

Shizuru ran at the creature and jumped before she was laying into it, her fists slamming into it, over and over again. Gatasubal snarled and shot back slamming its back into the side of the arena. Shizuru coughed up the blood and it reformed its arm before slamming it into her body, causing her to land in front of her friends, where Yukina was too run to her friend before Kieko stopped her.

"Don't worry. With each hit she gets stronger. She uses that to energy to fight back. That's what makes her special." Kieko explained before Shizuru climbed up to her feet as the robot turned and threw a clawed hand at her, to which she brought up her hands and cocked a fist back before throwing it and destroying the arm with a yell.

Gatasubal cocked its leg back and kicked her in the chest before she flew back and Kieko looked at Kurama, and motioned for his whip.

"Burning Rose!" Kieko called before Kurama's eyes widened and he threw his whip for her to grab, with narrowed eyes before twisting as he pulled and her legs almost caught the monster robot before it jumped back.

"We have to slow it down!" Yukina exclaimed before Blake looked at her with widened eyes.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Black Chill." Yukina nodded before she lifted her hands and pointed her Rapier the ice crawling up the Robots feet and keeping him there. She Glared and looked at him with a smirk on her lips. As Kurama gave a grunt as Shizuru made her way around and let the rose whip go before slamming her flaming fist into the center of the Large robot with a triumphant grunt.

And that boys and girls was that.

Yukina felt kind of honored, Hiei had saved her from Tarukane before, she hadn't seen him since then though. But now she had a chance to prove herself to him. That she was a fighter now. She didn't know why she felt the need to do so.

Hiei returned, the Lizard dropped at the Machines feet before Yukina ran up to him.

"Hiei? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He spoke with a nod. She grinned and settled her hands over his arm before coating it in healing energy. She was sure, that he wouldnt be healed all the way but she could help some of it without a problem.

"Your robot is dead. And I'm afraid, so are you." Kurama spoke his voice chilling the air. Blake turned and looked to him before her eyes widened, he was so handsome. Kieko was not kidding about him.

"Seven against one~ Cmon make your choice." Blake spoke as Hiei stood and crossed his arms.

"Perhaps we should get the information the where abouts of the boys master?" Yukina spoke, as the four nodded. Hiei, looked too his sister with a sort of admiration for her. No longer was she the soft creature he knew before, she had a certain fight to her.

One he could appreciate.

Blake had taken a seat next to Kurama on Gatasubal's shoulder before chuckling.

"Yukina's become sort of a ruthless little thing hasn't she?"

"Yes. She has. I take it you're one of the guardians of the veil?" He asked. Blake nodded. She took pride in being a guardian, it meant she was special.

"That's right. Guardian of Aura and Quintessence, Blake, pleased to make your acquaintance!" She cheered dipping her head at him as he chuckled. She was a cheerful little thing. How strange, she had dark skin with freckles and her eyes were a bright green. Ponytailed black and blue hair, she swung her legs and he frowned.

"Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Kurama."

"Kieko's told me all about you Kurama." Blake told him off handedly. She floated in front of him before tilting her head.

"Oi! No Flirting. We should get back to the battle?" Shizuru called out as Kyame brushed a hair from her eyes before narrowing them towards the stadium.

-

"My robot, Gatsubal, what's happened to you!?" The Doctor cried out, watching the robot fall into the stadium and create a nasty crater beneath him. Yusukes head whipped around to watch as Hiei and Kurama jumped down from where it was previously.

"Hey guys you're late!" Yusuke called out. His attention was once again stolen by the guardians as they also dropped down to the ground and stood up dusting off their uniforms. Kieko's eyes darted around the stadium before she laid eyes on Yusuke. He could finally see her. She flinched and turned her head.

"And the missing combatants of the Urameshi team along with the Guardians have appeared. Hiei, Kurama, can you tell us where you've been?"

"Sorry, a 30 foot killing machine wanted a word with us." Hiei sneered. Kieko ignored the next thing that was said, in favor of narrowing her eyes at the troll doctor. Clenching her fists, she growled lowly. Being a guardian of the Veil meant she had to keep an eye on everything and that included disgusting troll doctors manipulating humans.

"He caused their masters illness in the first place."

"That's it, his face is mine!" Shizuru snarled.

And then he laughed.

"-I'm only doing this so that I may have Yusuke's body!" Kieko glowered and she placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder, almost burning herself in the process.

"So sorry to disappoint you, but that is reserved for me." Kieko stepped forward and ripped off the cloak that had been resting on her shoulders since her little tussle with the robot. Dressed in a dark green body suit with black cross crossing straps, thigh high black boots along with dark forest green sleeves and it seemed to be white leaf like wings protruding behind her.

Yusuke whistled in appreciation as his eyes sized her up to get a feel of her body. And damn did it look nice.

"-I'll probably dispose of them myself before the tournaments over!"

"That's it, I don't care if it's a trap or not, his troll ass is meeting my foot." Yusuke snarled as he ran at them and as he was playing distraction, Kieko shot toward the doctor before her fist connected with the cheek of the troll sending him flying like a bullet into the stadium wall. She heaved a breath before she turned around and cocked a smirk at his laid out body.

"Want some? Come get some." Kieko told him as she leaned on her hip. The doctor cackled as he procedded to inject himself with something else. Oh that was disgusting. She shuddered and looked up at him grow before she jumped back and landed in a crouch. Disgusting bastard.

He reached for her before she gasped and flew upward out of his reach.

"You sure that's a demon?" Blake asked as she flew up to Kiekos side readying her fists to fight. She watched Yukina dive roll out the way before standing up on her feet, her eyes narrowed, like slits.

"Yeah one of the ugly ones. So far the ones we've met have been extremely attractive." Kieko glowered as she moved and dodged his arm. She heard a grunt of pain and her head whipped around before she gasped.

"Yusuke!" She cried out as she shot forward and landed next to his body on the ground. She stood in front of him, readying to defend him if need be as she glowered at the doctor, her body tensed like a cat ready to pounce.

"Kieko. Wait. I've got it." Yusuke told her as he stood up and dusted off his arms. She looked at him before she nodded her head and tossed her hair back.

"Fine, just don't die, okay?" She spoke as she walked passed him and crossed her arms. The rest was a big blur in Keiko's mind, Yusuke had done an amazing feat of thoroughly handing that doctors ass to him.

"That's for the three innocent lives you stole!"

"That one's for screwing with their master!"

'Nicely put!'

"This is for my friend who felt sorry for them and got his has beat into the ground."

'Thanks for the shout out.'

"And the last ones for me, for even thinking you could put your hands on my woman."

That had to be the hardest punch she's seen Yusuke throw in so far. It made Kieko's heart flutter a bit before she felt that shiver go up her spine. Eye contact with Botan was the worst sometimes. That indication torture and Kieko wasn't looking forward to it.

=w= 


	4. I swear I'll kill you, Bang

Aura Speaks through the Mist

Summary: Kieko, girlfriend to Yusuke Urameshi is fed up with his inconsiderate behavior; she only has one other option go through what he has and give herself a push to be his equal, in every way.

A/N: I'm Glad you guys like the girls. This is so much fun to write, you have no idea.

Last piece:

'_Nicely put!'_

"This is for my friend who felt sorry for them and got his ass beat into the ground."

'Thanks for the shout out.'

"And the last ones for me, for even thinking you could put your hands on my woman."

That had to be the hardest punch she's seen Yusuke throw in so far. It made Kieko's heart flutter a bit before she felt that shiver go up her spine. Eye contact with Botan was the worst sometimes. That indication torture and Kieko wasn't looking forward to it.

=w=

Kieko had a little intermission, after the fight with team Ichigaki and the recuperation of Kuwabara, Kieko had slipped away and she was grateful for the breather. She had not de-transformed or released the magic that held her along with her team mates. They had a 20-minute break anyway and Kieko she refused to leave her team vulnerable. The time between would be spent taking some time to think as well. Her thoughts were constant.

Opening the window and opening her arms, she began to absorb the sunlight from the sky. It was a good way to build the energy within the crystal that hung on her neck. It absorbed light energy and in this place she had lots of power to draw from, for now.

Being a Guardian and wielding the crystal to the 'Rising Hope' wasn't too bad. She got to help people. Kind of like a super hero and Kieko loved that idea. The more time she spent as a Guardian, the more time she had to become powerful and match Yusuke for power. She owed him that much, a good beat down for always lying to her! He probably never even thought about how much that hurt her? In turn his lies had pushed her in the right direction of becoming a Guardian in the first place.

The door opened and Kieko turned around, heaving and bowing deeply to the woman before her. This was her teacher and her master. This woman had taught Kieko everything she needed to know and made sure the girl was strong enough to get by on her own. The training had been harsh and Kieko had been in over her head at first. Especially with not knowing how to transform and using her human ability to keep her alive. That was more a pain than anything.

"Master Genkai."

"Kieko you have done well. I am extremely impressed with your progress. Your leadership has carried you well, do you plan on trying to win the tournament?"

Kieko shook her head at that. She didn't plan to go all the way. In a small way, she knew that Yusuke would not want her fighting Toguro even though she had every right to.

"I want to make it so Yusuke gets to the final round. I won't make it easy for him though." Kieko started with a rueful chuckle before she took a deep breath and sighed shaking her head.

"Team Urameshi vs. Team Guardian, how do you think that would work?" Genkai chuckled and took the females hand and at that motion, Kieko dropped to her knee and let the woman bestow upon her any gift.

"Kieko, things are going to change soon." The woman spoke and Kieko gave her look of confusion but didn't question her. She knew better. Moving her hand over the stone that was in the middle of Kieko's chest, she invoked her spirit energy and Kieko flinched before yelping at the roaring energy that rolled over her body and encased her in it. She felt better, a little more powerful. It was awfully good in a way. As the powers receded she felt her body return to normal before she shook it off.

"A gift for being a great student, Kieko, use it wisely." Kieko nodded and she could only imagine how her team felt. The gems were connected and the power that she got from Genkai, flowed through crystals connecting them by more power.

Genkai returned and bandaged her face before exiting the room. Kieko followed her and rewrapped the cloak around her body before leaving the room. She had a feeling that she would need this power to keep moving.

That scared her the most.

=w=

_**"Team Urameshi Vs. Team Masho!"**_

The wind whipped up and Kyame yelped as she held her skirt down and heard Blake cheer at the wind. The cloaks around them fluttered heavily in the wind. Yukina had to brace hers the most out of the five.

"This is awesome!" Blake cheered.

"Yeah says you!" Kyame squeaked before she looked up and met the eyes of the male who created said wind and she felt her heart soar at the wind of the man. Jin, the wind master. She knows that voice anywhere.

"Hey, you guys." A familiar voice interrupted.

"Hey Kieko, how was your break?" Kyame asked. Kieko nodded and motioned for Kyame to give her, her hands. When their hands touched, a small glow flickered through the female's jewel on her shoulder.

"You saw Genkai?" Shizuru spoke quietly. Kieko nodded solemnly before sighing gently.

"She said that things are going to change and I am unsure what she means. It makes me quite nervous about this situation. I don't know much about her past but she needed to give us this power and that makes me nervous." Kieko explained. The leader of the guardians knew better than to just accept this to be a meager gift. She knew that there was something else in the works and that made her worry her lip to nothing.  
-w-

"Uwah!" Kyame cooed as Jin's cloak lifted off of him, Kyame's wings lifted her up as she started to float forward, her emotions leading her. She felt someone grab her cloak and sit her back down.

"Shizuru!" she squeaked.

"Chill out, lover girl. Only Kurama and Hiei knows it's us and only the whole team knows its Kieko and I. let's not be so out there." Kyame puffed her cheeks before crossing her arms, sneaking glances at the red haired demon that stood to negotiate. Was that an accent? Oh yes please, place him right on a silver platter and deliver him right to Kyame's doorstep.

"And he's manly…Wow~ Oh Shizuru can I keep him?" Kyame pleaded. Jin's energy was so light and airy, Kyame couldn't help but shudder. Blinking and trying to wipe the love struck look off her face, she bit her lip and shook it off.

"—The shinobi of the spirit world." Kurama started. Kieko turned and looked down at the conversing male before her eyes widened, of course. The ninja's. No wonder why Kyame was so struck by them. She had been talking about the shinobi set, since she had got to the island.

_**"Team Captains, please decide the battle terms."**_

There was silence before Jin spoke and Kyame leaned on the railing,

"One to one to one, to line the tower on my feet."

"Yeah, whatever he said." Yusuke affirmed.

_**"Jin suggests one on one battles with the advancing teams taking five wins, and Yusuke gives the nod."**_

Kieko slammed her fist into her palm before grinning.

"They're on a roll Shizuru, they can do it."

"I don't know what tournament you're watching but half the team I'm cheering for can't even walk." She scoffed as she puffed out a breath from her cigarette. Kieko's eyes narrowed as she took in the words that passed between Jin and Yusuke. They were speaking but, she couldn't make out what they were saying.

_**-w-**_

'_**Can I have your attention please. The tournament committee will be instituting a medical examination before the next round." **_

"What is this, gym class?" Yusuke questioned hopping off the platform.

_**"Due to the Urameshi team fighting without rest. Please proceed to the medical tent.'  
**_  
"As long as they don't make me grab my balls and cough." Yusuke sneered before the ever seductive Ruka stepped out of the light. Kieko's eyes immediately narrowed.

"Scratch that." Yusuke spoke as he swallowed back that appreciative sound. Kieko had to be held down by the ever so sweet Yukina who tried to calm down the female.

"Skank." Kieko hissed.

"I'm am Ruka, please come with me, Hiei and Masked Fighter."

"I don't need treatment, why not nurse the buffoon that's currently laying on his back?" Hiei scoffed and Ruka gave him a smirk before holding up her clip board.

"His wounds don't interest me like yours do, Hiei. Maybe I can help you." She spoke seductively before Hiei and the masked fighter followed her to the tent. Yukina's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized the female holding her friends in her little tent. Yukina didn't believe it. She knew better and in turn she opened her mouth and sent a snowflake to latch onto the tent and leave a piece of her energy in it.

Call it a nice little power that would keep her intertwined to the force that was Ruka. It was precaution to make sure her friends were okay. She did not trust the committee as far as she could throw them.

"—Why do you ask? Isn't it your job to know?" Hiei spoke lowly with his eyes narrowed.

Yukina closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations of the woman. It was calm at first before she flinched and let out a yelp as Hiei and the Masked fighter began to run out. She watched them before her power snapped back at her and she winced, holding her head before Shizuru caught her falling body.

"Dammit! What's happening to them, Kurama?" Yusuke asked with hiss.

"It's a force field."

"Hey red head! Why do I get the feeling that you're not a licensed nurse?!" Yusuke spoke as he ran at her before he flinched. An arrow that tried to get passed it disintegrated as well. Kyame scoffed. Ruka's powers were blocking them both. Ruka smirked and whipped off her belt before she revealed her body to the tournament. Wrapped in vines as she leaned on her hip and smirked.

"Enchantress is more like it. Ruka is my name, regarded as the most talented creature alive, in defense, spells and incantations."

Kieko looked at Yukina who took it as a go ahead before jumping down off the railing and into the holding area next to Kuwabara. She knew that it would take some time and she needed to heal him just a bit. The cloaked female landed next to the injured male as she opened her hands and set herself to healing him.

"What does that mean?" He asked quietly.

"It's another way to manipulate energy. She's physically weak but her defense is so strong that it doesn't matter." Yukina explained as Ruka smirked and looked at the female with a chuckle

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Such an intelligent little female. Gaining some knowledge after leaving your little island.'

Yukina scoffed and stood up before cocking her head to the side.

"Give me a reason, I dare you." She told the female with a glare. Yusuke growled.

"Give me my damn team back."

"—They need time to recover. Soku jo-jo." She spoke as the two fighters fell back in the tent grunting in pain. Yukina's eyes widened before she ran to the tent and flicked her wrist, her blade pressed to Ruka's neck.

"Release them." She spoke coldly. Ruka smirked as the energy crackled and her eyes narrowed before Kieko gave her the look. Yukina pulled her blade back and flicked it before she banished it away. She would get her revenge for this.

_**"Hiei and the Masked Fighter have been ruled, unfit to fight."**_

Yusuke growled and jumped into the ring.

"How could you let them lie like that?! "

"I told you! I don't have anything to do with these decisions. Really! I'm completely neutral."

"Wrong stupid answer."

Yukina looked on in frustration, the committee wasn't even trying at this point. It was no secret that they had it out for the team. They could at least try to make it not obvious. Yukina met eyes with her team and Kieko shook her head.

The committee has helped less than they think. Hiei and the Master were unfit to fight anyway. She knew that from the beginning. Jin was quite the interesting male to turn down such a thing. She was impressed by that. The team would be lured into a false sense of security of course, because the team was outnumbered.

"Five against two, you can destroy them all, Jin." The tall one spoke.

"Nah, I'm going to have to pass if it's going to be a fixin like that. I don't give a damn, somebody else go." Jin scoffed before stepping forward to go sit by the wall. He was grabbed by the larger one and Jin snarled at him.

"Keep your hands off him!" Yukina could hear Kyame yelling and the snow maiden slammed a hand to her forehead that was hidden under her hood.

_'Your crush is showing, Kyame-san.'_

"Don't you ever put your grubby hands on me again." He growled before tossing the males hand away. Jin then walked away before sitting the wall and Whistling away.

-  
Above Kieko along with Blake were watching the battles very intensely. Kyame had a run in with the Shinobi Sect some time ago and that's when she had first laid eyes on Jin. She had been running from the shinobi for trespassing and after being bound by the make-up, she was found by Jin. He had taken her somewhere safe before leaving her, telling her to wait it out. At the time she had not realized that he was a shinobi, his mannerisms not that of a ninja.

Kyame had been enthralled before she knew it. It was normal for her though, to crush on him, she supposed. Kyame herself had been retrieved by Yukina and brought her to the ice world.

Kyame was shaken from her musings as she whipped her head around.

Blake's gasp is what brought them back to the match. Kurama had been trapped by Gama's make up of chains and that made her heart speed up and race like a bullet train. Gods no. Blake winced for every cut that was inflicted on Kurama's skin.

The makeup of chains.

This whole set up was fishy.

=w=

Kieko spun on her toe before she sprinted from their seats and ran through the stadium. It would be easier to fly but Kieko didn't want to expend any energy if she could help it. She needed to know what their plan was, she felt her body begin to lift up but she then stilled and hid behind a wall. Her ears picked up the sound of a male voice.

'Toguro!'

"I'm not fond of Butagiri, Toguro."

"I can understand, Mr. Sakyo. He's pulling strings and it's irritating to deal with." Kieko slowed her breathing and stilled her body as the male seemed to frown.

"We have a visitor." Toguro spoke before Kieko gasped and jumped away from the wall that shattered under his touch. Her eyes widened in almost fear as she floated above him.

"Ah, Kieko."

Sakyo looked on from behind Toguro in interest before he smirked and lit a cigarette.

"Toguro, who is this?" He spoke around the cigarette before releasing the air from his lungs.

"My Niece, Kieko. Girlfriend to Yusuke." Toguro spoke as Kieko looked down at him from her perch on a ceiling beam. She smirked and tilted her head at him which inclined Toguro to chuckle as he turned away from her. It was interesting to see his niece so well rested and powerful. He was impressed.

"So Kieko, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm not here to see you." She sneered before narrowing her eyes at them and giving him a less than friendly look. The business tycoon watched on with interest as he chuckled and waved his hand before Toguro side stepped. Kieko took that sign before she jumped off and flew past them and down the hall. Her speed had increased as well. Toguro wasn't one for theatrics but this made him frustrated. He knew she had a grudge against him for doing what he had done.

But she would understand.

=w=

"NO, HE'S NOT EVEN CONSCIOUS!" Yusuke called out before the battle had to continue, Bakken getting the best of Kurama, over and over again. It was disgusting. When Kieko flew into the stadium, the girls had gotten closer and Koto ran to Kurama's side before she was carelessly batted away by Bakken and into Yukina's arms. It was cruel and the air around the ice maiden shimmered and dropped in temperature.

Kieko's eyes narrowed as she opened her hands and concentrated. Her eyes flickered to the wall of score and she smirked, her energy crackling around her.

"Bakken! Lay him outside of the ring." The cloaked man spoke with an almost bored tone. Bakken flinched and looked at the male.

"But why, Risho?"

"I suggest you do it, unless you think you could survive those attacks to the back." He spoke as the big brute whipped around and flinched back at the sheer power behind him. Yusuke had begun to load his spirit gun with that look of killing intent. Kieko was by his side her own dark blue spirit gun beginning its loading as well.

Shizuru was surrounding herself in what looked to be lava, it was seeping to the ground. Yukina stood in front of the tent, her Rapier pointing at the male, her snowflake's runes surrounding the ring, rimmed with red. Blake wore the angriest look on her face that Kieko had ever seen, her eyes were lit up and she had encased her whole body in the hot energy that crackled around her. Kyame twirled her scythe in her hands as she pointed the sniper part in his face. His eyes could see the inside of the gun with how close he was.

"They don't care about this tournament like we do. They will kill you to protect their friend. We need to win not be a part of a revolt." He hissed. Bakken scoffed and tossed Kurama out of the ring and Blake sprinted before she slid on her knees to catch the male in her arms.

The Guardians relaxed their powers as Blake held the male in her arms. Shizuru moved and knelt by her brother before giving him a look. He was out for a little bit after the wanting to get up and fight. His injuries were pretty bad and that made Shizuru a little worried. She'd get Yukina over there as soon as possible.

"Just change the damn scoreboard already." Koto hissed as she climbed back on the ring, she had thanked Yukina for saving her before doing so. The ice maiden looked at the enchantress with narrowed eyes and Hiei looked almost surprised, this look was different.

Blake had begun pouring some of her energy into Kurama's body, attempting to coax his own out to respond and help him heal. This battle had been something for him. Kieko knew that Blake would take care of him and turned her attention to Yusuke before placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and she nodded.

"Rip him a new one, Yusuke." He nodded.

"Right."

=w=

"You've got two real options here. You can either turn around and have me beat the crap out of you. Or you can get on your hands and knees and start begging. And Maybe, just maybe, I'll listen." Yusuke spoke with a smirk on his face.

Kieko shuddered and Shizuru nudged her with a lecherous smirk on her lips. Kieko's cheeks lit up and she looked away.

"You dirty little son of a bi-" Bakken couldn't get the words our before Yusuke slammed his fist into the demon's stomach. Bakken flinched as he coughed up his blood. Kieko and the Guardian's cheered at the huddled form that was Bakken.

_**"I'm pretty sure we all know what that huddled over pose means. I only wish everyone in the audience could have heard those cracking bones!**_" Koto exclaimed as hopped away and chuckled.

"Damn, I missed a few. Ya know those lower ribs are hard to reach." Yusuke spoke mockingly.

"—Please have some mercy!"

"Yeah Mercy, like you had some when Kurama was laid out on the floor." Bakken had not realized how much Yusuke cared for Kurama, and his team. Kieko scoffed and looked at Yusuke's back, this was another way of their difference. She was more inclined to destroy her opponents. No talking necessary.

"I don't see why Yusuke won't just end him." Kieko spoke. "Why does he have to talk?"

Yukina giggled behind her hand.

"The same reason you do it."

"I do not!"

"You so do."

"-I was just excited!" Bakken stuttered out. Shizuru chuckled as she stepped on her finished cigarette. She looked bored at this match. Yusuke had already made his decision. He did. She could see it in his eyes.

And then Bakkens started to cry. Kieko couldn't believe it. It made her want to die, she was laughing so hard. She couldn't help herself. She heard the rock his Yusuke's head before he got pissed off and threw Bakken in the air before assaulting him with a barrage of punches. Yusuke's punch sent him flying and Kieko jumped into the air with cheer. Yusuke's fight with Bakken was one of comedic relief since he was no match for Yusuke. As he flew passed the red headed wind demon, Kyame's eyes lit up in hearts as she took in the male. Gods! He was beautiful up close too.

"Out of the ring! Naturally I'll take a ten count." Koto spoke.

Kieko, Shizuru and Kyame, returned to the front stands to watch, while Blake held Kurama and Yukina kept an eyes on Ruka while she was healing Kuwabara. Kieko wanted to congratulate Yusuke but she couldn't bring her herself to actually talk to him for real. Not just a good luck or something.

But she couldn't. She was big chicken, that's why. She sighed heavily and plopped herself on the stadium edge. She was such a chicken, guardian chicken. Sighing heavily, she leaned on her shoulder as Kieko watched Yusuke kneel by Kurama and the melancholy Blake.

"How's your wound?"

"Blake has been passing some of her energy to me, so I've been coaxing the plant out. Sorry I couldn't take out the three like I had planned." Kurama spoke gently. Yusuke chuckled.

"Shut up, just get better."

"Be cautious, Yusuke. Whatever the shinobi are after, they want it very badly." Kurama spoke gently. Blake met Yusuke's eyes and nodded.

"Don't get distracted." She told him. Yusuke nodded and she gave him a small smile. Yusuke jumped into the ring and Kieko stood up before she cleared her throat. Shizuru chuckled at the eager leader. She was so cute.

"Lucky eyes ya got." Yusuke furrowed his brow and eyed the male in surprise.

"Umm."

"Dammit! I can't believe the ruckus their makin up, can't even make a thought. Though I wouldn't mind if it weren't for the ears." At that Yusuke looked confused.

"Hu?"

"They are wigglin up and pointin like none before. They only get that way when I'm happy or excited and I haven't been either for a long time. But seeing biggey flying up high and passed. Whoo! Almost lost it.!" Jin seemed to squat and then bounce up.

"Well didn'a hear me?! I'm talkin about how ya knocked away Bakkens fog and took em on a first class ride on ya fist. I never did like that guy the wind around his pores was pretty stinky. Actually I'm kind of glad you waxed him! Oh! Don't tell Risho I told you that." Jin told him, that last part in a whisper. Yusuke snickered and had to hide the laugh behind his hand before chuckling.

"Ah Yusuke always makin friends where ever he goes." Kieko chuckled.

_**"Jin Vs Yusuke! Match four! Let err rip!"**_

Koto began the match but Jin and Yusuke shared a quick laugh and Kieko raised an eyebrow. Boys will be boys. Now she had some exploring to do. Or so she thought. Shizuru then stopped her from standing before dusting off her pants and looking at the female.

"I'll take this one."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem besides, Yusuke needs you to support him. I've got some free time on my hands." She explained as she put her cigarette out on a demon's head before waving to the female and walking down the hallway. Shizuru's eyes turned almost heated as she looked around and moved against the walls. The corridors were empty and she had free reign to do some stealth.

Why was the committee so against, Yusuke's team? It was something that didn't sit right with her and in turn, she would find out why. First stop? The committee booth. Interrogation was the fun part. She just needed to get into the office immediately, before something else happened. She ran down the corridor before glaring at some of the demons. Disgusting creatures some of them.

It didn't matter to her where they came from.

She stopped in the open space of the corridor before looking around. She was being watched, she could feel it. She turned and slammed a kick into a demons face as he crashed into his partner. One tried to grab her but she pushed off the ground and knocked two of their heads together.

"This Guardian needs her little wings plucked." It didn't matter to her, they would burn under her fingers. Narrowing her eyes, she slid across the ground and ran forward before swiping her hands through the air and smirking at the bodies that turned to ash right in front of her. She brushed off her clothes and smirked.

"Ah, a stray guardian." She turned and met the gaze of the male who was in fact Toguro's employer. Sakyo.

"Strays a harsh word." She spoke putting a cigarette in her mouth. She offered his lighter and she let him light her up. Taking a puff, she furrowed her brow. Interrogation would happen, smoke break first.

=w=

Kieko flinched and dove out the way before she floated in the sky where Jin had just come from, Kyame stood next to her. Kieko's eyes widened.

"Well aren't ya going to go make sure Jin's okay?"

"Oh! Right!"

Kieko's eyes scanned the crowd, no sign of Toguro or Sakyo at that, Shizuru should be looking for the committee. Yukina and Blake are on Healing duty and Kyame was with Jin. So in short, her team was scattered about. Kieko could feel the put of their distance on the jewel seated within her hand. It wasn't too bad especially since they were still working together.

She landed next to the medical tent before connecting eyes with Ruka, who flinched. The Guardian's themselves had been known across demon world and regarded as boogeymen in skirts. Kind of like Yusuke but without the skirt.

So far, this generations guardians had exceeded the expectations set for them. Kieko was a smart leader and she was able to think on her feet, much to her opponent's anger. Maybe it was a bad thing that she was so smart but she never paid any heed to it.

"You'll die without ever laying a hand on me."

"Stop the fight immediately!"

_**"Tournament Committee please explain."**_

**"Due to the delay in Koto's count in the last match between Jin and Yusuke, that fight has been ruled a double loss."**

Kieko's eyes widened as the committee began to speak. Shizuru's been compromised, she furrowed her brow and opened her hand to see where Shizuru was. The crystal showed her that the female was running down a corridor to the higher ups.

"—But Honor!" Touya exclaimed.

"they fought for the light and now we get to enjoy it. Never lose sight of the bigger picture. That's Why I am the leader and you are the grunt." Risho snared after slamming his rock arm into Touya's open wound.

Kieko's eyes narrowed as she took to the air and crossed her arms.

"—You won't be officiating any longer."

"W…What? But this is my show." Koto muttered.

"Ya know you seem really anxious to intimidate everyone else but me. I wonder why that is." Yusuke mocked as he glared at him. The male returned his look with a disbelieving one.

"Between you and Bakken I don't know which ones the more cowardly one." Kieko spoke coldly.

"Detective, Guardian. Don't try to fight by their rules. If you do you'll get dragged down with them."

"Sounds like a plan. There's only one rule in the dark tournament." Kieko spoke with her fists at the ready, she didn't mind an all-out brawl, especially to protect her friends.

"Exactly. The strongest prevails." Hiei smirked, his power encasing the tent.

"They're going to kill us anyway. Might as well take all of em until there's none left." Yusuke growled.

"Kieko." Yukina spoke as she stood up and Kuwabara stood up shakily behind her. Between her healing hands and time constraints, he wasn't up to a hundred percent yet. It would do for now.

Yukina could hear the back and forth between Yusuke and the big lug, a name full of affection of course. They had to win clean like men. If not, they would be like them.

"How touching."

That got a laugh out of Kieko and Yukina.

"To think, they could be in-laws." Blake murmured to Kurama. The male she was currently feeding energy to chuckled at that. She saw Hiei bristle and she furrowed her brow before she looked down and buried her head in the male's shoulder as her own shoulders shook in amusement.

_'If you show your face to him, Kuwabara will get stronger.'_

Yukina would use that to make sure that Kuwabara would win.  
When the male climbed in the ring, Kieko turned her head towards Yukina as the apparition lifted herself up and returned to Kieko's side before dropping down to the seats and releasing her transformation. The female cleared her throat and as Kuwabara was getting thrashed, Yukina stood up and yelled.

"Kazuma!" That's all it took for the male to kick his ass into overdrive. Kuwabara's eyes lit up before he unleashed his attack on Risho. Koto counted the male out and declared victory for the Urameshi team. After such, Blake reluctantly let Kurama go so he may go forth and finish up his own healing.

Hiei looked surprised at Yukina, she was quite cunning.

=w=

"Ya know, all I'm saying is that ya could have come and see me. It's not like we're on fieldtrip with stupid chaperones." Yusuke told the female under the setting sun. She had yet to release whatever magick held her. His eyes traveled her body and landed on the 'G' that hung on her hip. It was taunting him, telling of her status.

"I dunno it looked it was fun fighting for your life." She mocked before crossing her arms and looking away from him. He chuckled at her and she flicked his forehead.

"What? Since when does Kieko care about Yusuke having fun?" He teased. She huffed and whipped around.

"Since when does Yusuke listen to Kieko!?" She exclaimed before she turned around and crossed her arms in frustration. He was so dumb sometimes.

"Look, we've both been doing a bit of growing since we last saw each other. You especially. This guardian work is doing a lot for you. Is it just these shorts, or have you always had a nice ass?" He asked as he squatted down and poked her bottom. She squeaked and whipped around her hand connecting to his cheek, knocking him over. He chuckled and she knelt in front of him before she met his lips with her own. His eyes widened and he returned her kiss after a half a second. Perhaps it was her powers that made her so bold or perhaps she was simply happy to be with him again.

In truth, Kieko had missed Yusuke.

She broke the kiss and her cheeks skittered with a blush. He chuckled at her expression before touching her cheek.

"You know I won't go easy on you." She murmured against his lips. She could feel the smirk and she almost wanted to punch him in the face.

"I look forward to it." He told her. She grinned and stood up as she walked to the tree line. She turned and looked back at him.

"Ya know, if you die, I swear I'll kill you." She lifted up her finger.

"Bang,"

He gave her a thumbs up and smirked.

"I swear; I won't get beat." He told her as she ran off into the bushes. "Though with a hit like that. She should fight for our team."

=w=

Kieko got the arena and looked around before her eyes landed on the board for the next matches.

_**"Tomorrow, we'll have Team Guardian led by Kieko vs Team Satan led by Lucifer! I hope you're in for a blood bath people because that promises to be one!"**_

* * *

Unedited. Unbeta-ed

Until Next time.


	5. Guardian's VS Lucifer

Aura Speaks through the Mist

Summary: Kieko, girlfriend to Yusuke Urameshi is fed up with his inconsiderate behavior; she only has one other option go through what he has and give herself a push to be his equal, in every way.

A/N: Does anybody have an inkling of who the pairings are? Besides Yusuke/Kieko?

Last piece:

Chapter Start:

"Alright welcome back fight fans! I hope you're ready for a blood bath, this fight promises to be one. Team Guardian vs Team Lucifer. The Guardians have been doing a helluva great job getting so far, but team Lucifer is no slouch either!" Koto spoke from her seat on the booth. She was super excited for this.

"This match will introduce a slight stage change to accommodate that five on five battle we'll be having shortly. I can't wait!" Koto exclaimed.

Kurama could see the coldness settle deeper in Hiei's eyes. The fire demon was not pleased with the news he would have to come to accept. Koenma must be so glad not to have seen the fire demon because he knew he would have died.

"Yukina will be fine. You stressing about it, isn't going to help. She has to fight on her own." Kurama spoke as he felt Hiei bristle and turn away before he vanished. Kurama heaved a sigh at his friend's worry for his younger sibling. It was understandable of course but at the same time, Yukina could take care of herself.

So he hoped.

"Juri couldn't make it! So, I am Ailee your resident bunny officiator. Please be gentle alright?" The girl spoke as she stepped forward and opened her arms. She wasn't holding a mic, it seemed to be pressed to her ear instead.

"Alright all you apparitions. The tournament Committee would be implementing a new fighting system. I know some of you are more brawn than brain so try to keep up. Three dice will be up on the screen. The first dice roll determines, how many fighters from team Guardian will fight first. The second dice roll will determine how many fighters from team Lucifer. The third dice roll will determine how much time will pass until the next person can come in to help their comrade. Everybody clear? The same ten count out will be called if someone hits the ground."

Koto clapped and the guardian's stood up from their side before they stood on the stage along with the other team. The dice on the screen rolled and they stopped. Ailee twirled before she opened her mouth.

"One fighter from Team Guardian. Two fighters from Team Lucifer! Five minutes will pass until the next team member can come to the rescue. Three wins and the team advances." Ailee chuckled. Kyame tossed off her cloak and Kieko nodded before the others jumped off the stage. Kieko opened her hand and the powers of the crystal were invoked as Kyame was lifted up and encased in magic before she burst from it.

Her feet were wrapped in black wedges that had lavender bows on the backs of them. Her legs bare except the lavender shorts with black rims that curled up sides. Her aqua body suit with a black sweater like neck. Her hands wrapped in fingerless lavender gloves with gold bangles. Her pastel pink hair was tied up in two ponytails secured by two yellow ribbons. Her wings fluttered as she landed on the stage.

"Entering Kyame alone vs. Satan and Raiden." Ailee called out as she hopped back and opened her arms.

Her hands glow as two twin pistols appeared in her hands as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Not a lucky guardian is ya?" Satan spoke cockily.

"BEGIN!" Koto cried out. Kyame scoffed and huffed eying the two males. She began firing at the males dodging them. Raiden brandished his blade as he slashed at her lower body. Kyame back flipped dodging said blade before rolling out of the way of Satan's unrelenting attacks. Firing once more before the self-proclaimed devil laughed and jumped out of the way. Satan came back and swung his own blade at her once more. Kyame lifted onto her toe and twirled out the way before her body pushed her to swing her high kick at him. Raiden came flying at her and she jumped over the male rolling to her feet. She concentrated the energy in the barrel of her guns, letting the energy build up before Satan got hold of her and cut through the attack knocking her off balance. 

"Kyame looks like she's in trouble, is this the end?!" Ailee called out with a gasped.

He pulled her over his head and shoved his foot into her back pushing her upward into the air. Raiden's cold eyes narrowed as he went to cut her down. Kyame flinched and held up her guns to protect herself.

His blade was then stolen from his hands as the male rolled on the ground to save himself from injury. The ice maiden landed on the ground before she held out the blade with a smirk on her lips.

"Ko-orime!" Kyame called out as the cloak fluttered around her.

"Looks as though our ice maiden has joined the fray! Rumor has it, she's looking for her sibling. Though we haven't seen under the cloak yet, to know who it is." Koto spoke over the mic as she looked up at the females on the stage set for them.

"Looks like you needed assistance. I am here to provide it." She told her before tossing his blade back at him. Raiden looked at her with her interest before he bowed to her just a bit. She returned it with a small smile. She twirled and pulled her own sword out of the air before brandishing it.

"Let's go." Kyame muttered. Ko-orime nodded as she shot forward and clashed blades with Raiden. He smirked before flipping over her and shoving his blade deep within her abdomen. She looked struck as the crowd gasped. He flinched as the body fell away in snowflakes. He looked up just in time before she dropped down from the sky. He rolled out the way as her blade tip met his own blade, the ground around them creating a crater from the pressure of their battle. He swung, pushing her back and she flew back before righting herself and landing on the wall. The momentum helped and she pushed off before crossing blades with him once more.

She could see Kyame in the distance holding onto a chain. Ko-orime swung her body upward as she smirked. Time to be a little naughty. Her force allowed her to push over his head and twirl in the air before slamming her foot into his back. It was enough to knock him down for a bit. Ko-orime ran towards Kyame and grabbed her hand as Kyame swung her to the top. Ko-orime bounced and looked around. No sign of anyone else, yet. Satan growled at Kyame before she smirked and shot down the pillar and as the chain released it flung her to the other side as well, next to Ko-orime. Satan maneuvered out of the way of the falling debris. Raiden appeared in front of Kyame and she dodged his sword slash before she winced. Shit, he got her just a bit. Ko-orime rolled out of the way of his lightening because that would be no good to get hit by that. Satan ran up the side before grabbing Kyame and slamming his foot into her back before she began to fall.

"Scratch that, /this/ could be the end of Kyame!" Koto called out.

Ko-orime saw her falling friend and her eyes flashed a darker red before she cut through Raiden's defense and lifting him above her before throwing him. His body connected with Kyame's causing her to appear in front of Ko-orime, she whipped around and defended against Satan's attack.

"I'll have you and the creator when this battle is over," Satan sneered at Ko-orime.

The ice maiden scoffed before she flipped out the way as Kyame shot at him and placed the barrel of her gun at his forehead.

And she fired.

"Boom Headshot!" Ailee spoke as she bounced up. The bunny girl cheered.

Satan felt that one before he dropped to his knees. Kyame landed on her feet before she whipped her head around and swung onto another chain out of the way where a fist was currently lodged in.

"And here we have Beelzebub, resident bad ass among other things!"

Beelzebub.

He cocked a smirk at the two girls before Kyame ran at him. He lifted his fist and slammed it into her body. She flew back as Ko-orime pointed her rapier and created a snowy surface for the female to be caught in.

Ko-orime flinched as her rapier took his next hit and she skidded backwards. A frown was on her lips before twirled and slammed the tip of her blade in the ground. It held them in a dome of reinforced ice and snow before Ko-orime turned around.

"We need a plan Kyame, its three against two." Ko-orime stressed as Kyame nodded and tossed up her guns for a gwan dow. She could feel them cracking at her barrier and Kyame had gotten her bearings back.

Ko-orime nodded as they stood back to back as the barrier fell and Ko-orime flew upward as Kyame ran forward. Ko-orime knew that formation. Kyame frowned as she cut through Satan's blade and shifted as her energy propelled her around him, as her blade sliced up his body. She was then grabbed by the large Beelzebub.

"Ah!" Ko-orime shot forward before she slammed her body into the monsters as he knocked her blade out of her hand. It shattered on the ground before she blocked his punches and met him for them like a good fighter. Kyame dodge rolled out the way of the ever vengeful Satan because apparently she was his favorite.

"Ko-orime vs Beelzebub and Kyame is on the move from Satan. I think he may have a little crush on her." Koto teased.

Kyame skidded to a halt as the pursuing Satan was slammed into the ground, Beelzebub was knocked into the wall and Raiden was thrown into a pillar. Blake stepped down and Ko-orime cheered as Kyame waved a hand as Blake stepped down, her aura surrounding her like some ringlets. Blake was dressed in a light pink halter top coupled with a black mini skirt, that had a very tempting slit in the side. Wearing a white sash and the ends of the skirt seemed to have a purple to pink gradient. White sleeves were wrapped around her arms with black buckled and a little pink hand cover. Her legs were encased in white boots rimmed with purple and black ankle wraps. With a white crown atop her head.

"Whew, the committee really has it out for us. Probably cause Kieko was makin Goo goo eyes at Yusuke." Blake teased. Kyame snickered as Ko-orime chuckled behind her hand.

"Ah well, let's have some fun. Three on three is a little better," Ko-orime commented. Kyame nodded as she released her Gwan Dou and created a ring of swords behind her. Ko-orime's aura seemed to grow as well, she recreated her sword as the males got to their feet.

"I'll back you up!" Ko-orime called out as she opened her arms and lifted them.

"ENCHANT! ARMS! LEGS! AURA! RASE!" Ko-orime called out as Kyame was lifted and Blake absorbed the boost. Kyame flew at Satan and met his blades with her own. She encircled him with them as she threw them. His eyes widened as she watches them surround him and implode. She jumped back and pulled a sword from her back as she ran at his body. His eyes lit up and she choked a gasp as she felt the blade enter her stomach.

"Kyame has been injured! Satan brutally pushed a blade through her stomach! I can just taste the agony." Koto shuddered. Ailee scoffed.

Her eyes widened as she coughed up blood and she heard the guardians gasp. She looked at it and pulled it out before she placed it behind her. The blood was seeping through her body suit but it didn't matter.

"Aww you look hurt, might wanna sit this one out sweetheart. It's obvious that my team will be victorious."

"Don't kid yourself. I don't need your pity and I don't want it. You can bet your ass if I go down before my team, I'll take you with me." She snarled as she lifted her body up and flew at him before slamming into his body as she landed on a stone pillar. Her body flitted in and out of view before slamming the blades into the pillars as it was tossed at him. He jumped over it and swung his arms as she felt icy wind connect with her blades.

"Kyame refuses to give up. Her resolve is admirable." Ailee complimented as she looked around.

"I, wanna get a closer look." The bunny spoke as she grabbed her board and let it lift her to where the top was.

"Now this is interesting." The announcer murmured to herself.

Kyame's body was starting to heave and waver. She needed to finish this fast. A wind demon, tch, some Satan. She flinched when some wind got her arms. That was a sharp pain but she had to keep going. Running forward once more she twirled on her toes before the swords flew from her body and he had to moved fast enough to dodge a few of them but not enough for all of them. When her assaults died down he was weak and livid. He took a deep breath before she winced and stepped back. He was quite injured and on his last leg, she knew that.

His eyes narrow as he drew a triangle in the air. She tried so hard to get out of the way before it trapped her. Swallowing the pain as she shielded her face as she looked around and saw the tri enclose on her and she gasped in pain as it brought her into the air and;

she screamed.

"YOU GUARDIAN'S ARE PLAY THINGS, THE DEMONS HAVE NO NEED OF WEAK TOYS." It brought her into the air before surrounding her in black icy wind. It assaulted her over and over again. She could feel the effects of it before it stopped and she slumped forward, it all concentrated before it imploded. Her scream was cut short before it dropped her above him as she felt him catch her with the back of the sword he stolen back. The crowd cheered and he tossed her out of the ring as Kieko flew up and caught the unconscious girl.

"And with a show of brutality, Kyame has been tossed out of the ring and with her injuries, I don't think she'll be getting up anytime soon." Koto tittered. Ailee frowned before she followed the female to the guardian leader.

"Would you like me to call for a healer?" The bunny woman asked. Kieko was surprised but she shook her head.

"No need. We got it." Ailee nodded before she let the board carry her back to her station.

Kieko heard him laugh and she whipped her head around before she growled. Kieko vowed that he would pay if she got in that ring before he died. She would kill him herself.

"Okay, so Kyame's out. How unmanly it is to abuse a girl like that." Kuwabara spoke lowly as he watched the fight from their seats. Kurama and Hiei watched on with interest. This was a different way of battle and Hiei could feel his apprehension climbing though he didn't show it. Ko-orime was fighting for her life.

"Dammit." Yusuke muttered as he tried to stop the thumping of his foot. They were insane, this battle was ridiculous. Yusuke had only seen Kieko, the girl in orange and Ko-orime fight but he was a little apprehensive. This was a serious battle and if they didn't win they would be booted off the tournament roster.

"Yusuke." He masked fighter spoke quietly. He turned and looked down at her before he tilted his head. It was weird hearing her speak.

"Those girls will be fine. You worrying isn't doing much but winding you up." She told him before he looked down and eyed Kieko setting down a defeated and gasping Kyame. The girl looked awful and so very weak from here.

"Kieko will take care of them."

He hoped so.

Blake watched in vain as her friend was assaulted, she started to leave her targets before she caught the look in Kieko's eyes. Understood and confirmed. As Beelzebub aimed another hit at her, she twirled and deflected it with her aura before she bent out of the way of his kick. He was fun. Brute strength no brains though. She moved and felt the enchant redirect to her punch as she slammed it into his face. Her body was beacon of red and purples. His body caved in on itself from the sheer force of it.

Blake chuckled as she jumped off the ledge and landed where Ko-orime was battling the male, Raiden. He looked to be almost apprehensive about fighting Ko-orime. Interesting. Ko-orime wasted no time making the area colder as she jumped and slid on the ice making herself a bit faster by regular standards. She lifted her back leg before twirling under his arm and slamming her blade into his unguarded flank. The ice maiden kept up her assault before he knocked her blade from her hand, disarming her. She gasped and jumped back before she heaving a breath and moved her body into a stance. She pressed her legs together and opened her wings. The cloak wrapped around her before it flew away in the distance revealing her face to the crowd.

Blake knew that stance. Yukina's finally decided to fight seriously.

"The unmasked Ko-orime, is now revealed to be a beautiful young girl with red eyes and icy blue hair." Yukina was dressed in a very short blue kimono rimmed with black. She bore an icy obi with a black sash, that was a little thinner along with a red rope that extended into a large bow on her back. She bore one kimono sleeve and then a bare arm that had a hand wrapped in a red and black glove. On her feet was blue flats that wrapped around her ankle.

Yukina jumped in the air as she held out her hand, an icy chill taking over the area as snow began to fall around them.

"Giantess wife of Njord become the chill of the gods and race across the lands, Ice goddess, Skaldi." She chanted before she tossed the raging ice and the male was swept into it. Yukina generated two spiraling black and white currents of ice and snow that gathered together in correspondence to her opened hand. They began to multiply before she extended her hand and it took shape of a massive avalanche. She heard his yells as she landed and dodged the male as he started to fall. She knew she needed to follow up on it.

"Here comes the fun part! Ice and snow! Browse the ice caps, and tear this land asunder. Ice goddess Dance!" She called as she ran forward and the snow surrounded her hand slammed into his falling body. She jumped up into the air before taking him with her before she felt her body switch position as she met his stomach with a kick back by the sheer force of her energy.

As he landed she looked over and watched him slide across the ground. He looked fatigued and in turn so did Yukina. She could hear Blake cheering for her. As Blake cheered she jumped into the air and Beelzebub grabbed onto her ankle.

She yelped as he pulled her down, before she rolled out the way and landed in a crouch.

"Your opponent is me."

"Not much of an opponent, so let's wrap this up." Blake spoke gently before she pressed her hands together before pulling them apart. In her hands lay so much aura as she shot forward met him hand to hand before she jumped back and landed on the balls of her toes as a male came at her.

"Lucifer." She murmured coldly.

"Good evening." She nodded her head towards him before she was flanked by none other

"Two on one? Well that's hardly fair." Blake pouted.

"Oh my people, it seems the Guardian's get another player with the field!" Koto told her.

"No sweat, that's what I'm here for." A sarcastic voice spoke before Beelzebub was drug off by a glowing Shizuru, her cloak incinerating.

"And its none other than Shizuru!" Ailee called out as she twirled on her little board.

Shizuru threw him into a wall and he slid to the ground as he started to curse and she stood idle and lit a cigarette before regarding him with blank stare.

"What bitch! Hey I'm talking you, I will smack you with my dick." He hissed. She turned and looked at him coldly as she took a drag of her cigarette and arched her back stretching upward. He ran to grab her and she side stepped him before shoved her cigarette into his forehead.

She stepped forward and slammed her leg into his side as he flew into the air, his body sailing over the crowd before she snapped her fingers.

"Good Bye~" She purred as he exploded and rained over the crowd.

Shizuru turned around as she heard a scream come from Yukina as her body was encased in lightening and she hit the ground. Shizuru's eyes widened as she jumped up to the ledge she was on to see Yukina hit the ground and twitch from the electric shocks, the male looked worse for wear himself. Yukina did not move from that spot for 10 counts.

Two down. Kyame and Yukina were out of the match. Shizuru went to go and grab Yukina to bring her to Kieko but Satan came flying at her. She jumped back dodging his hits and being pushed away from Yukina's body. That made her upset.

Raiden though, took it upon himself to lift Yukina into his arms and jump down before landed outside the ring and handing off the unconscious maiden to the leader. Kieko was little confused about it why did he do such a thing.

"She's good kid." He spoke quietly before he jumped up and returned to battle. She looked up and 30 seconds remained until she could go and destroy them. She felt the demon appear next to her and she looked at him.

"Hiei." She turned and placed her in his arms. She needed time to recover, she would be fine soon enough.

He grunted at her before he vanished and appeared at the top of the stairs where Kuwabara fussed over her and Hiei struggled not to kill him. The masked fighter looked at the female before placing her hands over the female's body and administrating a little healing to kick start her own into gear.

In the meantime, Kieko ran before she pushed into the air and landed in a crouch and pushing off the ground before she took a scan of the large platform and eyed her target.

Satan. She snarled and shot forward before she grabbed his face and drug it across the pavement of the ground and tossed him into a wall, the force breaking through the concrete as she stood up. Her eyes narrowed before she stepped forward.

"Get up. Get up, So I can knock you back down." She growled as she stomped forward. He shot up out the rubble and shook off the debris before snarling and running at her. Her brown eyes were unamused as he came at her. He was pissing her off already. Piece of shit.

She met him head-on as she batted away his measly powers. Kyame had done well. She jumped up and opened her hands before the energy began to load.

"Consider this a message from Kyame, you lose!" It sparked around her before she tossed the raging ball of energy at him.

"Spirit Grenade!" As he was floating in the air she pulled her arms apart as he screamed and his body was ripped apart from the energy. His blood rained around her and held up her hand because using your energy as an umbrella was a great idea.

"Two to Two for losses. One more and the team with less will advance." Kieko murmured gently to herself as she was confronted by a demon who slouched and slithered up to her with his head cocked to the side. Kieko looked at him before she sniffed.

He opened his hands and shot some dark ooze at her. She yelped and took to the skies as he followed her into the air, he was matching her for speed but she was much more agile. Under and over. Up and down, left and right. He kept up before he started to shoot at her. She dove under a pillar before she turned around and slamming her energy forward at him, counteracting his own energy.

She landed on a pillar before rolling to a stop. 

He was weak. He jumped around her before she placed her hand on the side of his face before tossing him off the ledge. He screamed indignantly before crawling up the side, his insane eyes meeting her own cold brown ones. She squatted down and placed her pointer finger to his forehead.

"I hope the afterlife suits you." His eyes widened and she watched his body disintegrate as her spirit gun incinerated him.

"Match over!" 

Raiden shook off the last attack from Blake and Shizuru dusted off her hands from the burns she inflicted on Lucifer. The males nodded before they jumped off the sides and vanished into nothing.

The Guardians walked to the edge before they fell off and landed at the bottom as Ailee lifted up Kieko and Shizuru's hands.

"Team Guardian will advance! Kieko, Shizuru, and Blake have won it for their team!" Blake cheered behind them before she looked up in the stands. Kyame would be alright, hopefully.

When they got to the tops of the stadium, Kieko was already moving towards Kyame's side and stripping her of her body suit because she needed to get to that wound. It seems as though against Hiei's words, Yukina had been left here. She knew that he wanted to keep an eye on her and somehow I think he was doing so anyway. The other Guardians were sitting around and waiting for Kyame along with Yukina to wake up.

A knock from the door resounded and Shizuru stood before she opened it. She took in the demon with red hair and worried eyes, ah yes the wind master.

"Jin. Come in, here to see Kyame?" Kieko asked quietly. He nodded his head and she stood.

"She might sleep for a while but your welcome to stay." He nodded.

"Thank ya." He told her. She stood up and exited the room before shutting the door. Kieko looked to Shizuru who then flopped on the couch. Yukina left her room soon after to join them, she looked better than before. She confessed that she was hungry though and thus that led to Kieko walking down the hallway to get them some food.

She was still in her guardian form of course and her little gem on her hand seemed to lead the way for her, no need to get lost because of not having a map. She stopped and turned around.

She back jumped and encircled something in the air before it imploded with her energy entrapment. Her eyes widened and she narrowed her eyes at the male.

"I think you demons just like attacking me for no good reason." He chuckled at that behind his mask.

"You have his reflexes. Toguro speaks highly of you, I had to test it myself." He told her unashamedly. She narrowed her eyes and scoffed. That was bullshit and she knew it.

"Or you're bored." She tutted. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Or that." He murmured before he vanished and appeared behind her and touched her pretty brown hair.

"Such a beautiful girl, if we fight, please, let me hear you scream." He murmured before he walked off. She shuddered and rubbed her arms.

"Bastard."

When she returned, she let out a deep sigh, she knew what the next battle would be. It was obvious, besides Yusuke's team fighting team Uriatogi, (They would win of course) Her own team would have to fight his for the spot of fighting team Toguro. She had to get her revenge against him.

But she also knew that Yusuke was fighting on her behalf too. It made her so upset. She was a fighter now, she didn't need him to that anymore, she could take care of herself. Opening the door, she saw a note and lifted it to read.

_**"Dear Kieko, we're in Yusuke's room. Come visit. Kyame is with Jin.  
**_

_**Chao~**_

_**Yukina."**_

Kieko turned and walked right back out before makin her way down the hallway and up the elevator. Yusuke's room wasn't too far away but at the same time it wasn't like, next door. She shuddered at the coldness before exiting the elevator and passing the male who seemed too large for an elevator.

She didn't say anything and neither did he.

She got to the room before nudging it open with her hips before she waved.

"Kieko, you made it." Yukina smiled before Kieko nodded and closed the door with her hip before plopping a seat across Shizuru's lap. The female chuckled and patted the females head before she felt Hiei shift and snatched something off her shoulder. She squeaked and looked up at the male.

"Who did you encounter on your way to get food, Guardian?" Kieko was amazed that he knew.

She looked up and sighed.

"One of Toguro's lackeys." She shrugged it off like it was no big deal and in actuality it was a very huge deal.

"Kieko." She turned to Yusuke's voice before she tried to not laugh at the little thing floating around him. It was blue and had black hair. It floated to her and she scooped him up in her arms before pressing a finger to its cheek.

"Aww~ It's so cute."

"It's his spirit beast. Hatched from an egg."

"Adorable." Kieko teased. Kurama cleared his throat before Kieko sat up and plopped on the arm of the couch. It was a nice feeling to be in such a warm environment.

"Kieko. How did you, and the others become, the Guardians?" Yusuke asked. It was the big question and Kieko looked down at Puu before she heaved a sigh and leaned into the chair as the room changed just a bit.

"It's actually because of Hiei." Kieko spoke quietly as Hiei whipped around and Yusuke stilled.

HOWS THAT FOR A CLIFF HANGER

WHOOP WHOP

Thank you everyone for reading and adding this to your favorites. I hope this story becomes popular.

I hope you enjoyed the fight scenes too.

Thanks so much!

Un-beta'd

Un-edited

'Til Next time!


	6. Well, Let's do the Flashback

Auratic Guardian's

Summary: Kieko, girlfriend to Yusuke Urameshi is fed up with his inconsiderate behavior; she only has one other option go through what he has and give herself a push to be his equal, in every way.

A/N: Does anybody have an inkling of who the pairings are? Besides Yusuke/Kieko?

Last piece:

"_Kieko. How did you, and the others become, the Guardians?" Yusuke asked. It was the big question and Kieko looked down at Puu before she heaved a sigh and leaned into the chair as the room changed just a bit._

_"It's actually because of Hiei." Kieko spoke quietly as Hiei whipped around and Yusuke stilled._

Chapter Start:

Hiei? That was new, why was it all Hiei's fault? Yusuke simmered in his annoyance, so the little fire cracker was the reason his girlfriend was at the tournament. He tsk's and Hiei returned his gaze to look out the window.

"Yukina, mind healing them up while I tell the story?" Kieko asked gently as the ice guardian nodded before standing from her seat. Her legs crossed and she opened her arms.

"Kalt heilen." She muttered as her healing barrier spread over the room as Kyame entered. She shut the door behind her and plopped a seat next to Blake before lifting her legs over the arm rest and leaning back against the female. Kuwabara's wounds were closing and healing over and Yukina could sense that Hiei's energy was climbing back to what it should be. Kyame's wounds were closing a bit faster too and so was Kurama's.

"Oh! Is it story time Kieko-sama?" Kyame teased. Kieko's cheeks lit up and cleared her throat before she leaned forward and sighed.

"I guess it started when you went to go rescue Yukina."

"Nu uh!" Kyame corrected before leaning to swat Kieko's knee's.

"The artifacts!" Kieko snapped her fingers before nodding.

"You're right! The artifacts."

-Flashback-

_Kieko had been walking down the street before she was struck by a man in black. Her body hit the pavement and she rolled over before wincing in pain. Something in her kept her from dying to the blades cold steel but not from being knocked unconscious. She could see herself holding onto a ball of light that crackled and singed her hands from its heat._

_It shifted and entered her body. She couldn't think straight before her body gave up._

_When she came too, she was home. She couldn't remember what had happened but it was enough for Kieko to keep it filed away for a time where she could sit and think on it. She needed to anyway. As she got ready for school, she assumed she wouldn't see Yusuke there anyway, since he liked to skip Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, any day that ended in 'y'._

_As she walked into her school, she was greeted by several people of the school before she walked into her class and sat down. Leaning back in her chair, she took out her books before shuffling her papers and sliding them with her green binder. _

"_Good Morning Class, we have a new student. Please welcome her, she's from the states, come in." The female walked through the door and Kieko couldn't help but be drawn to the female. Pastel pink hair tied in two ponytails with yellow ribbons, aqua eyes, she bore the blue uniform like the rest of the girls, except her skirt was a wee bit shorter. She was very pretty._

"_Good morning. My name is Kyame. I'm from Florida. I'm 15 years old and I enjoy martial arts." She dipped her head and smiled._

_"Please take care of me." As she looked up, her eyes zeroed in on Kieko before her eyes darkened. So this was the girl. Her spiritual energy was climbing some heights and how did spirit world not notice this?_

_They are a bunch of fools._

_She looked around and met the narrowed eyes of a male with brown eyes and slicked back hair. Yusuke Urameshi. She could feel him glaring at her back and the hour came and went. The lesson was over and people were impressed by Kieko's reading in class. As they stood, the teacher motioned for her to speak._

_"Thank you, Mr. Ichiya."_

_Kieko turned and met Kyame's gaze._

_"Morning, I'm Kieko Yukimora. I'm the class rep, welcome to Japan, Kyame-san. Oh! Give me a second, Yusu- Oh. He left." Kyame watched her struggle to get the attention of the male that left with the brute who had orange hair. Kazuma Kuwabara, he had spirit energy too._

_"Kieko, do you mind walking with me home?" Kyame asked. Kieko smiled and shook her head._

_"Sure, I'll walk with you. I don't mind."_

_The two girls then exited the classroom and out the door as Kieko saw Yusuke run off with that blue haired girl again. Her eyes narrowed and sniffed. Kyame watched the interaction and shook her head before shielding herself from Kieko's energy. It was growing and becoming quite dangerous._

_They walked home in a comfortable silence as the lights began to dim as the sun began to fall._

"_This is me, wanna come up and have tea? Since we don't have homework today?" Kyame asked gently. Kieko furrowed her brow. _

"_I dunno."_

_"C'mon it'll be fun." Kyame insisted. Kieko soon relented as they turned the corner and began to trek up the stairs that housed the woman that Kieko would come to know as Genkai. The woman was so grump that it made Kieko giggle just a little bit._

_"I brought her with me, Master Genkai." The elderly woman nodded before sitting by the table. Kieko knelt as did Kyame before the female began serving tea to Kieko and herself._

_"Kieko Yukimora, companion to Yusuke Urameshi, am I right?" The female nodded at that and pondered about how did the female knew that. _

"_Yes ma'am."_

_"Tell me young lady."_

"_Ma'am?"_

_"What do you know about demons?"_

_"Bed time stories; ones my parents used to tell me when I was younger. They said that if I wasn't a good girl, the bad demons would come and get me and take me to demon world to be a slave." Kieko explained with a small chuckle. Kyame stood and went to retrieve something from the other room as Genkai nodded at Kieko's almost dark explanation._

_"They aren't bed time stories Kieko, they're real and they walk among us and only those who are gifted can see them. Yusuke, Kuwabara, are among the few humans who are gifted in the ability of sight."  
__  
"So why was I brought here?" The female asked, she was quite frightened about what the answer would be because she knew it couldn't be good at all. Especially if Yusuke was involved in it. Would this be the answer she was looking for?_

"_You have the same ability. Your powers are raw and a little out of control at the moment but you are quite gifted." Genkai explained. Kieko absorbed this and her body tensed. She had powers now? What did that even mean? Would she be able to find out the truth about Yusuke? _

"_What am I supposed to do with these so called powers?"_

_"Since your powers were awakened by the shadow sword we'll have to do a thorough cleansing but afterwards we'll start your training. I hope you'll be ready if not your power could rip you apart. Don't ever doubt your place within this world. Kyame will take care of you for now though. See you soon, Kieko." Genkai spoke as she stood and walked out of the meeting room. Kieko looked down at her hands before swallowing back her surprise as the energy sparked over her hands. She flinched and let them fall into her lap as she looked away._

_No way could she have powers!_

_She was a normal girl with normal problems, sure there was her uncle but that didn't mean her too!_

_Kyame returned with a Gi and a towel._

_"You can wash up in the hot springs and I can tell you everything about your destiny." Kieko stood and gathered the supplies before following Kyame to the hot springs. Kieko didn't believe this in all honesty but she would humor the female. Climbing in Kieko listened as Kyame explained how spirit energy worked, before Kieko could stop herself she felt her body humming under the pure waters of the spring._

_"What powers do you have then?" Kyame smiled and opened her hand before creating a blue orb shaped like a dagger._

_"I have the power of creation. I can create any weapon as long as I have a solid picture of it. Great for demon hunting but not so much for close range combat." Kyame could admit her flaws and weaknesses and it made her a stronger fighter. It also made it so she could improve herself._

_After a while of silence, Kieko exited the water, she felt a lot better, a lot cleaner. She stretched as she wrapped the towel around her. Taking a breath she leaned back against the wall of the spring._

_"So, my powers."_

_"Right. A long time ago there was a war between the spirit world and the demon world. When the world became too dangerous for the humans to live in, the Guardian's came and created the earth for the humans to be safe in. They created a barrier between demon world, human world, and spirit world. After the Guardians created the veils they vanished. Leaving behind the orbs of the seasonal elements." Saying so, she created an orb made of pink energy before grinning. It seemed like the ball would glow and flicker about before it settled with her chest once more._

_"My energy is a little different, I have a creative energy instead of a seasonal one. Anyways, back to the story of the guardians. There are five of them, summer, spring, fall and winter. Creation comes afterwards. Kieko, you have been chosen to be a Guardian of the Veil between worlds. Three more remain."_

_Kieko absorbed that story and let it mull over her before she tried to shake it off. She didn't want to be a Guardian but she also didn't want to be weak anymore either. Power had never been an ambition for her but she wanted Yusuke's respect._

_His time._

_"When do I start?"_

_"You already have. As you grow stronger, you'll get better. Genkai will oversee both of our trainings until we locate the other three." The girl explained as gave her a small smile. Kieko nodded before Kyame stepped forward and slipped an arm around her waist before Kieko squeaked and Kyame pressed a hand to Kieko's chest. Her hand pulled some energy from her body before Kieko gasped and it reformed into an orb that had metals surrounding it._

_Kieko held it in her hands, her brown orbs widening as in surprise._

_"That's your orb of spring. Fresh beginnings and all that, its like the mumbo jumbo magical speech we have to give." Kyame told her and Kieko smiled as her body shivered and she sneezed._

_"Bless you."_

_"Can we go inside? It's cold." Kieko muttered before Kyame laughed and pulled her into the temple draping a towel over her wet hair._

_The days rolled by without much disturbance unless you count Kieko's cries from the pain or from getting her ass handed to her over and over. She didn't slack or complain but her pain was real, her human body was getting used to expansion of energy. The spring's crystal had made sure that the girl was prepared to intake such a large amount of power. Soon enough Genkai had gotten Kieko up to par, it took a few days but it worked well enough. Kieko was a very different student from Yusuke and as such she had to take action to accommodate her. She was very attentive and hard working. She took her beatings and learned to adapt and use her energy before retaliating._

_She was quick on her feet._

_"Kieko, Kyame, your first mission as guardian's is to begin retrieving the last three of your set. I have done as I can for now, you must continue to grow stronger." The two girls nodded before Kieko transformed them._

_"Guardians, Unify." The two girls were enveloped and swept up in wind before they fell from the orbs of light transformed. Kieko fluttered her wings before she pulled herself into the air. Turning to Kyame she waited for the girl to rise with her._

_"Who should we find first?"_

_"She who dwells within the confines of the ice world, Hiei's sister, Yukina." Kyame told her as she sat cross legged in the air holding out a file to Kieko. The female read it over taking in everything she could before furrowing her eyebrows._

_"Fine, then lets move." Kyame nodded before they shot off into the air. Genkai looked up at the speeding away guardians before sipping her tea. She could believe in them, her intuition had not failed her before, Toguro didn't count, and these girls had something within them that was so pure. Genkai wanted to make sure that they were well prepared to protect themselves and each other, especially with the rude intrusion she had recently._

_She turned around and eyed the male who used to be her student. He looked more determined. Serious._

_"I need you to train me Genkai, this time is different."_

_Genkai smirked. Indeed it was, she just hoped that Yusuke would be up to the task when the time came down to do what was needed. _

_Kieko looked around as the girl next to her led her to the portal before the crossed over. Immediately they were attacked, they fought valiantly as they moved forward to find the ice world. Kieko dropped a demon from where she flew and followed after her partner. Kyame quickly pocketed her map before they landed on the snowy ground._

_"Its ridiculously cold here." Kyame nodded in agreement before she stroked her hands over the bare flesh of her legs._

_"Ice world for a reason I guess, let's go. Sooner we get Yukina, the sooner we can leave because goodness I need a hot bath after this." Kieko groaned as she began to walk forward Kyame following after her. They took in the sights, as the blizzards seem to stop around them. Before she knew it; Kieko was watching as the ice climbed Kyame's legs. The girl winced before Kieko jumped up and grabbed Kyame's hands and slamming her foot into the ice to free her as they lifted themselves in the air._

_"What the hell was that?"_

"_Seems like we have company." Kieko muttered as the ice maidens started to appear. At the forefront was Yukina her eyes wide in almost interest and bewilderment. _

"_We mean you no harm, maidens of the ice. We are-"_

"_The Guardian's of the Veil!" One of the elders spoke bewildered. Kieko and Kyame looked at each other before they began to descend. _

"_Correct, we come seeking the ice maiden, Yukina."  
_

"_IF they knew that, why did they attack us?" Kieko muttered. _

_The small girl stepped forward and Kieko looked her over. Aqua hair with red eyes, she was quite pretty. A small smile was on her face as Kieko stepped forward and took the girls hands in her own._

_"Yukina, I need to speak with you, it is very important and we need your help. Will you come with us?" The ice maiden seemed to be quite startled to be on the spot like that. It made Kieko smile just a bit. She was every bit as innocent as the female had read, Kieko hated to drag her into this._

_"Okay. I have one condition."_

_"Shoot." Kyame spoke as she stepped forward._

_"I wish to look for my brother while we travel." Yukina spoke with a serious expression. Kyame looked at Kieko before she nodded._

_"Okay. That's only fair." Kieko told her before she looked at the other women that were glaring at Yukina's back. Apparently her looking for her brother was a little taboo. Yukina didn't care with how serious she was about it. Kieko could respect that of course, they could talk and walk right?_

"_Great, can we go now?" Kyame whimpered rubbing her bare legs before Yukina giggled and they each grabbed Yukina's hand and lifting up before Kieko swung the girl into her arms. Kyame opened her hands and seemed to create a map from out of thin air._

_Creation. Right. A little part of the female was a little worried about the Ice maiden in her arms. From what she had seen the female was not one for offense. It didn't matter, they could surely teach the demon to fight. They would go see Genkai about it soon enough. As they flew through Makai, Kieko listened to Kyame explain what they were to Yukina, who was little confused._

_The Guardian's? The ones her own people were enamored with? The Guardian's were so much more than just the seasons, they did so much more, and they fought and saved people, healed people! _

_Yukina always wanted to meet one and here she was flying with two of them._

_"So in short, Yukina you are the winter Guardian." _

"_I'm a guardian?"_

_"Right a Rooney. Fun right? When we get to the temple, Kieko will help you get your powers awakened for the first time and we'll go from there. I'm sure we've got a bit of training to do, especially since ya know you're not really a fighter."_

_Yukina nodded. She could understand that, she wasn't, she was a healer and such. Fighting did not come to her so easily but if she was going to be a guardian and find her brother she had to be stronger._

_As they passed through the Veil Kieko turned around and sealed it up with the crystal before they shot off into the trees. Flying low to the ground, Kieko weaved with Kyame through everything before Kyame pulled her to a halt._

_"Someone else is here. It's not just Genkai."_

_"It feels like the boy that saved me." Yukina murmured. His name was Yusuke, she remembered. _

"_Yusuke." Kieko murmured to herself before she began to move backwards. Yusuke was running down the beaten path and she saw Genkai motion for them to get out of there. Kieko nodded before Kyame took off into the sky and the leader following after her. They flew before they reached the roof top of a building._

_"Seems like we'll have to find a new spot for the time being." Kieko muttered as she let Yukina down._

_"Let's get you Guardian'd up though." Kyame told Yukina before Kieko nodded and wrapped her arm around Yukina's waist before girl leaned the ice maiden back before her own power enveloped her and tugged out a little orb, it looked like frosted glass and Kieko smiled to herself._

_"Yukina, Unify." She muttered before Yukina's body shimmered and was taken over by the transformation. She shuddered as she stepped down and flapped her wings behind her. Her eyes widened and she spun around herself._

_"Holy Snowflakes." Yukina was in awe and Kieko let out a little giggle as Kyame patted Yukina's shoulder.  
_

"_You get used to it after awhile, I promise." Kyame told her with a grin. Kieko nodded before she flipped her wrist and eyed the watch on it before sighing heavily. Time wasn't too bad on them, they could probably teach Yukina few things about being a guardian while Kieko went to scout out for the next one. _

"_So, whose the next one?" Kyame asked gently as she was helping Yukina settle into her wings. _

_Kieko pondered the thought before she looked into the crystal. It showed someone she knew. Taking a breath she waved her hands over it and tilted her head._

_"She who bares spirit energy that simmers like lava, Shizuru." Kieko ended that in a breathless whisper. Kyame didn't know who this Shizuru was but she knew she had to be someone that Kieko knew for her to react like this. Kyame stood and Yukina looked at Kieko before walking up to her._

_"We're a team now yes?"_

_Kyame nodded along with Kieko._

_"Then together we should over come any hurdles. Its only natural of you not to want to get your friend involved but we have no choice. The higher spirits have decreed who will guard the veil and if your friend is one of the people then we have no choice but to let it happen. We can only be her support." Yukina explained and Kieko gave her a soft smile before nodding._

_"You're right. Let's go then."_

_Yukina quickly got the hang of flight before she took off and followed them through the air. Her eyes scanned the area before she followed them to the shade of the trees. Her body was tense but she was trying. Taking a deep breath they stopped at the Balcony of the woman's apartment. Shizuru looked in surprise at the females floating in front of her door. Sliding the glass back, she ushered them inside before shutting the door and drawing the curtains._

_Her eyes widened as she took her friend's appearance in._

_"K-Kieko. Wanna explain?" Shizuru stuttered in surprise. That was quite out of character for her but this was a bit out there for the elder._

_"Of course. I've come to retrieve you because your part of our group. We're the guardians of the Veil; we seal the rifts and prevent demons from coming through. Ironically enough this job chooses us, not the other way around. It showed me that you were next and that we needed to come get you. We'll get you caught up after we awaken you to be a guardian." Kieko told her._

_"So let me get this straight, you guys are some kind of guardian's that repair holes in the Veil? This doesn't involve sewing does it?" Shizuru muttered as she took a drag of her cigarette. Kieko chuckled._

_"No way. Its more like playing spirit detective but with better outfits!" Kyame told her. Kieko had to agree; she looked way better in this than her school uniform._

_"I'd have to agree." Yukina told her._

_Shizuru looked at them before she nodded, why the hell not? She could be a guardian. Something else she can smack Kuwabara with._

_"After Shizuru, only one would remain." Yukina told her._

_"Op! Where are my manners? I'm Kyame. I am the Guardian of Creation."_

_"I'm Yukina the Guardian of winter."_

_"I'm the Guardian of spring." Kieko spoke with a grin._

_"Shizuru, you would be the Guardian of Summer." Kyame told her with clap before she stood._

_"And I know where to find our last Guardian." The guardian of creation told them before she stood up and stretched upward. She could find the woman easily. Yukina stood as well._

_"We'll grab the last one and meet you back here. Sounds good?" Kyame told them. Shizuru and Kieko nodded._

_"Great. See you a little later." Kyame waved as she opened the door and Yukina fluttered out before following after her into the darkening sky._

_Kyame flew quickly and Yukina began to match her with a grin on her lips. She felt so free. She could use this to her advantage of course, if she played it right. Stepping forward she pushed off a cloud and followed Kyame into an empty dojo on the other side of the planes. She knew this place. Yukina looked confused._

_"She who dwells within the confines of the god realms, Blake." Kyame muttered before the woman who was sitting on the ground, turned around. She looked back at them before she stood up and the cloak fell. She was already a guardian! Yukina was surprised._

_"So, it's time. Very Well. Let's go." Blake spoke as Yukina floated behind Kyame in shyness._

_And thus, the entire guardian's were together. They fought together on every mission. They saw Kieko take down a twenty-foot demon with just her fists. Yukina successfully could toss out a great offense when provoked. Shizuru was too hot to touch and her opponents knew it. Kyame was the best demon hunter around! Blake was a mysterious force of pure energy whenever she felt it in her._

_When the time came for the tournament that they had been /forced/ to participate in, Kieko was a littler nervous. Blake reassured her that nothing would go wrong, that they would be fine. Kieko believed her._

_Though Yukina did threaten Yusuke when he tried to see under Kieko's cloak. That was humorous._

_And then it led them to present days;_

_Days of war._

_-_

"So yeah, that's how we all became Guardian's though, it's a little anticlimactic." Kieko chuckled as Yukina pouted.

"You didn't even tell them about the demon Ryokotsay!" Kyame huffed. Kieko looked at them with questioning looks.

"Uwah. It wasn't very important to the current story!" Kieko gasped.

"Yeah it is! The trials of that were so fun!" Yukina cheered.

"You didn't have to fight yourself!" Kyame cried.

"But I did have to fight a Genkai mock up along with a mock up of Yusuke; and let me tell you, those two are lethal!" Kieko whined.__

"You knew that when she made you go through Yusuke's training!" Blake told her as she swatted at their leader.

"But I did it on willpower!" Kieko shot back

"But fighting mock up Youko Kurama, though." Shizuru murmured around her cigarette.

"Okay okay, point proven." Kyame pouted as the other girls nodded.

"But wait, didn't Yukina fight A Toguro mock up?"

Yukina squeaked the stares and hid her face behind her hands.

Yusuke looked at Kurama who looked equally confused. Kieko giggled at the squabble before she met eyes with Yusuke who looked almost murderous about it. She laughed and swatted his knee.

"While you were away with Genkai. We Guardian's had to handle the sudden change of demon energy. With that came a threat that slid right by Koenma's nose. She was an illusionist."

Kyame squealed and settled down for the story against Kieko's side, laying her head in the girls lap.

"She had drawn our town into a deep sleep. We would have been asleep as well if Yukina didn't erect a strong barrier around the place we were staying in. So of course we had to find this person. When we found her, she encased us within a cocoon. We were separated and cast into a nightmare. But, she made the mistake of leaving us as we were. Yukina was first." Kieko told them before Yukina cleared her throat.

"I was in that same room back in Tarukane's compound and it scared me but I felt stronger, and when Toguro came this time, I was ready for him. He powered up at 50 percent of his power but her underestimated me. I fought him and used this technique called Bloodied Ice." She shuddered and looked down at her hands.

"Its pretty dangerous. My battle wasn't half as spectacular as Shizuru's." Yukina motioned to the elder.

Shizuru chuckled and took a drag of her cigarette.

"I fought Youko Kurama. Big Deal eh? His demonic tree tried to eat me, and I burned it away from the inside, starting at the roots. It looked beautiful when it exploded. Other than that it was just him trying to hunt me down."

"Oh oo! Me Next!" Kyame cheered as she leaned up from her laying down position.

"I fought a heard of demonic wolves that were as big as this room! They dripped acidic saliva and gods they were dangerous! But I used my prowess and my huge scythe to kill them! It was like wham bam, and little bit of explosions but it was super cool!"

"I destroyed the Black Black Club and their lackey demons." Blake spoke waving her hands back and forth nonchalantly.

"Kieko?" Yusuke spoke as he turned her.

"I…I fought Genkai and you. It was a long battle; I think out of everything mine took the longest, despite the woman being defeated, we have Yukina to thank for that by the way. She totally ended her. It took a while for me to wake up but I think what kept me in there was just the sheer skill you guys showed when you fought together." Kieko laughed and leaned back before looking at her wrist.

"Any who, it looks like it's about that time, eh?" Kieko asked herself as Kyame got up and Kieko leaned and kissed Puu's beak. Kieko stretched and hummed to herself before she turned around and looked at her guardians.

"Night guys." Kyame waved before she exited the room and Botan met Kieko's eyes with a fierce determination and Kieko smiled.

"Yukina. Why did you become a guardian?" Kurama asked with a small smile on his lips. Kieko could literally see Hiei killing him in his mind; it almost got a laugh out of her.

"I want to find my brother, I want to meet him and know him. Being a guardian gives me a better chance to do that." She confessed stopping by the door. She looked back at the group before smiling softly.

"Besides, I want to make sure I'm worthy enough to be his sister. Especially if he's as strong as I believe."

Shizuru chuckled around her cigarette before she put it out and left the room. Kuwabara stood to follow the ice maiden with a silly grin on his face, leaving Kieko, Botan, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama along with Genkai. Blake had followed Kyame out without a second thought, probably to get some rest, not that the girl could blame them. Kieko folded her arms and leaned back in the seat before heaving a sigh.

"The others don't know it yet, but we'll be facing each other before the finals." Kieko spoke gently as she met the gazes of her sort of friends and her boyfriend.

"I don't want to fight you, Kieko." Yusuke muttered. She shook her head and let her body release itself from the effects of her Guardian hood before leaning on her hand.

"It's not about what you want, it's about what the committee wants. They want us to fight and we have too, unless you want to be disqualified. And one of us has to make it to the finals to face Toguro." She muttered with a frown on her lips before she leaned back.

"But for now, focus on your battle with team boy band and win it. We'll cross the other bridge when we get to it." She told him as she stood up and tugged down her shorts. It would suck if she actually had to fight Yusuke but whatever, it would just have to happen.

She looked at Hiei and smiled.

"Thanks, for everything, Hiei." She grinned before turning to leave the room. She stopped at the door and leaned back.

"Do well you guys, we'll be cheering for you." Kieko encouraged before she exited the room and shut the door behind her. When she left the room she walked down the hallway a pensive look on her face.

"Be careful, Yusuke." Kieko mumbled before walking down the long corridor and into the darkness.

=w=

And that's the chapter!

I hope this gives a little insight on what happened, but do not fret, there is more to the story!

See you next time!

Don't forget to read and review.


End file.
